


Its Safer In The Shadows

by LM84



Series: It's Safer In the Shadows [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - High School, BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel & Dean Winchester Friendship, Castiel & Sam Winchester Friendship, Child Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Castiel (Supernatural), Orphan Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Dean Winchester, Slow Burn, secretive castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-05-14 04:36:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19266013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LM84/pseuds/LM84
Summary: Castiel is a mystery wrapped up in an enigma. Or at least, that's what he is to Dean and his friends.Most new kids at Lawrence High try to keep their heads down, especially once they've had the customary welcome beating from Crowley and his gang of misfits. But not Castiel.It had not been Castiel's intention to make a scene on his first day, but life very rarely cared for his plans and he wasn't going to let himself get pushed around. At least not here.Now he would have to wait for the storm to die down so he could fade back into obscurity, but it seemed that here, there were people he didn't want to disappear from, people who could maybe help him finally feel at home somewhere, give him family. Heaven forbid, people who could help him escape the hell he had to return to every time he went home.





	1. New Kid

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tonne of Supernatural fics I have written or partly written so I thought I would start posting them. They are pretty much all hurt Cas, I love my angst, so if you like that sort of thing here's a good place.  
> Updates will be as and when, but I don't abandon fics. I have a busy life but I will always get to the end and since I am home for summer I should have a fair bit of time to spend on this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the many fics I wrote for myself over the last few years since joining the fandom. I never thought any of them would see the light of day, but I've had a sudden burst of confidence and have decided to start posting them.  
> I really hope you enjoy it. There are some pretty dark themes in this, but I think I refer and hint to things more than I explicitly describe them so don't be too put off. I'll go through and put in specific warnings to chapters which might have anything graphic.

Castiel woke up in pain. It wasn’t an irregular occurrence but today was particularly bad, or should he say last night had been particularly bad. The room was dark, just the smallest crack of light slithering in from under the door. He forced himself to take a deep breath and gingerly tried to get his legs underneath him. He had to move slowly, even the slightest harsh movement would send a stabbing pain through his back and a tingling feeling through his legs. It probably took him half an hour to get to his feet, he knew he probably should have cracked it and sorted it properly, but call him a wimp, he didn’t think he could cope with anymore pain right now. In all seriousness, he should have stayed in bed all day, maybe 2. But not today.

Now that he was on his feet, deep heat pack stuck to his back he started to notice the other injuries. He took a deep tentative breath and it hurt like a son of… Ribs. Quelle Surprise. He could see the deep purple stain of bruises littering his torso. The alarm clock at his bedside started beeping. Well at least he was ahead of schedule, that was something. He honestly didn’t think he could get a t-shirt or jumper over his head today, so he settles for a white button down and black jeans. His uncle had been ranting about how this new school expected him to be turned out smartly, even if there was no uniform.

He snuck out of his room as quietly as he could with the numbness in his legs and fragile nature of his back, but if the bottles outside his uncle’s door were anything to go by he wouldn’t be waking anyone up by being noisy. He trundled into the bathroom and sighed in annoyance at the bruise blossoming on his jaw. Great, why today! His uncle usually avoided his face, but clearly, he hadn’t given a shit last night. Thankfully he still had some makeup left over, he didn’t want to be setting the wrong impression on his first day and he definitely didn’t want to get into any trouble.

…………………………………

Trouble. Yeah. Like Castiel could ever avoid it. He was starting a new high school in the middle of junior year. Friendship groups had been made, hierarchies formed and at this point of the year there wasn’t room for outsiders and Castiel was certainly that.

He also realised very quickly that he’d been duped. There was certainly no dress code at this place, certainly not one that was being upheld as he walked through the gates holding his backpack by one strap in his hand, not on his shoulder he saw a group in the corner, guys and girls, smoking and laughing to themselves. Most of the girls were in leather and crop tops, the guy’s ripped jeans and more leather. They looked him over with a smirk on there faces. He was really regretting the damn trench coat now. He loved that coat, it was a present from his brother, but here he looked like a goddamn accountant in a biker bar, even with the casual nature of the black jeans and the fact his hair, as usual, looked like he’d just crawled out of bed.

Great. So now he wasn’t just the new kid, but the odd one out by far. He rolled his eyes to himself and trudged on towards the doors, he knew the drill of being the new kid by now. But he wasn’t afraid of bullies, he lived with worse and he could look after himself well enough. He wouldn’t have lasted this long if he couldn’t.

“EErmm, excuse me?” He was cut out of his train of thought by a bright eyed young red head approached him with a smile. “Are you Castiel Novak?”

Castiel smiled slightly as she tripped over his name. She was bright eyed and bubbly, tailed by a small Asian boy with lengthy black hair and a briefcase. Hell that was an unfortunate hairstyle. Then again, that was high school. Awkwardness and regretful fashion choices. Very much like what he was currently wearing.

“I suppose you must be the welcome squad.” Castiel smiled warmly.

“Yeah, Principle Harvelle sent us to give you your timetable and show you your locker. I’m Charlie and this is Kevin, we’re in the same AP classes as you.”

“Nice to meet you both. Shall we?” He gestured inside.

“So where are you from Castiel?” Charlie tried to initiate the small talk.

“Not anywhere really. I move a lot. Have family in Pontiac.” He shrugged, trying to at least be cooperative with his answer so that he didn’t seem like a total douche.

“Illinois? Cool.” Charlie smiled.

“So, this is your locker and the combo, a map and your timetable, but we’ll show you around.” Kevin nodded, handing Castiel a number of things as they approached the lockers.

“Yeah, and if you don’t get chance to meet anyone, you can sit with us at lunch, we promise we don’t bite.”

Castiel chuckled lightly. “Thank you both, it is much appreciated.”

“Hey Charlie.” A boy, similar age as him and only slightly taller approached them and patted both Charlie and Kevin warmly on the shoulders, looking Castiel up and down. The apparent friendliness between the three surprised him. Charlie seemed a little nerdy, Kevin undoubtedly was, and this guy… well the leather jacket gave him a strong assumption he was more jock than nerd.

“Hi Dean, this is Castiel. He’s new.”

“Hello Dean.” Cas straightened and offered a hand, which was ignored.

Dean just smirked. “Cas Huh? Might want to switch up the duds, pal. You kind of look like a paedophile” Dean chuckled.

“Dean!” Charlie exclaimed.

“Yes, I am aware. It seems I was taken for a fool by someone regards the dress code.” Castiel smiled politely in reply.

“Huh.” Dean shrugged with a slight smile.

“Sam was looking for you Dean. Try the music room.” Kevin relayed, trying to get rid of the awkward entry to the conversation.

“Sure. Thanks. See you round Cas.” Dean threw over his shoulder as he walked off in the same direction he’d come from.

“Just ignore him. he can be a dick sometimes, but underneath he’s not so bad.” Charlie rolled her eyes. They both moved away a little to give Cas some space to open his own locker and for them to collect their books from their own a little further down the hall. It was less than 5 minutes until class and the corridors where suddenly getting busy. Cas positioned himself to guard his ribs as people started to press in closer, the heat pack that was supposed to last all day was already dwindling. Thankfully he’d brought a few extra’s and a pack of painkillers, strong ones he’d lifted off his uncle. He didn’t really want to get high at school but he had just about had enough of the pain radiating through his back and if he legs were going to feel tingly anyway.

It was at break things went to shit. Sitting down had been Cas’ worst nightmare. By the end of AP English, he was half ready to bash his head in on the desk as the pain radiated through his lower back, but thankfully his poker face seemed to be good enough for no one to notice his plight.

He went for his locker as soon as the bell went, popping two pain pills discretely and shoving a fresh heat pack into his bag. Cas turned quickly to get himself to the bathroom before things got too busy when he ran into something solid, closing his eyes and biting back the pain.

“Woah there, new kid!”

“My apologies.” Cas grunted, looking up having taken a deep breath. There were 4 people stood in front of him and his shoulders sagged. It was clear that these people were seeking conflict and Castiel really didn’t want to deal with that today.

“Where are you off in such a hurry?” The shorter one asked. He had black hair was short and stout and had a British accent which Cas thought was very strange indeed.

Cas frowned at him. He knew the look on that face. And he also knew the way everyone was side eyeing the group across the corridor and either looked on nervously or starts to scuttle away. Great.

“And what are you wearing?” Another of the group sniggered. He was tall, much taller than Castiel and lanky. The look on his face was predatory, repulsive and the way he spoke was just damn creepy.

Cas sighed. “Please let me past.” He asked civilly.

“Rude. You haven’t even let me introduce myself.” The smaller smarmy looking kid grinned. “You can call me Crowley.” The short man nodded and the punch came in quickly from the left, the third guy, who hadn’t yet said a word and was clearly the muscle of the group hit him square in the temple. The punch was nothing shocking. It barely knocked him back, but the force caused Castiel’s foot to slip on the vinyl and he hit the floor hard. Pain exploded through his back which he clutched desperately. He didn’t cry out. The boys laughed and turned away, a hiss of sympathy from the onlookers burst into the corridor. That seemed to be enough for the group to secure their place in the hierarchy and they turned to leave.

“Castiel!” Charlie alarmed face came into his view as she crouched next to him. “Shit are you ok?”

Cas wasn’t having this. He wasn’t going to let these guy’s walk all over him, he waved Charlie off. She backed away a little as Cas grunted and rolled onto his back, looking at the ceiling. He grabbed one of his legs behind the knee and brought it up to his chest.

“Castiel, what are you…”

She was cut up by a loud crack and a sharp yelp from Castiel which made her jump.

“Jesus!” She exclaimed, a murmur of shock and horror from the other onlookers. “Castiel?”

“I’m good.” Cas grunted. “Thank you for your concern.” He got to his feet stretching his back which finally felt ok now everything was slipped back into place. “Would you excuse me a moment.”

Cas set off marching in the direction of the retreating perpetrators. There were whispers of confusion and ‘what is he doing.’

“Excuse me Crowley.”

“What you want more Constantine?” Crowley turned and chuckled, but his face paled in the moment before Castiel’s fist hit him. Crowley was straight down on the floor with a yelp clutching a bleeding nose. The tall creep leapt into action, his hand going straight for Cas’ throat. Cas grabbed the wrist and used the boy’s momentum to slam him head first into the lockers. The boy went down and stayed there, groaning and clutching his head. Cas turned, but not in time to avoid the hit from the third boy. Pain exploded across his lip and the shots kept coming. The muscle of the group came at him with fast, frantic punches, but Cas had no problem avoiding them. He dodged the first two and had to block the others. He knew his arms would be bruised from the onslaught but with the painkillers kicking in he hardly had to worry about that now. Back on the top foot Cas hit him with as powerful kick to the stomach which sent the boy sprawling across the floor. He got to his feet quickly, but the pause gave Castiel chance to plan his next moves. If he wanted to be left alone he needed to put this guy down in a dramatic fashion. Cas usually only fought to defend himself, but this guy was the one everyone really feared of the group. Win this fight and he’d have his place at the top of the silly school hierarchy.

Muscle boy came at him in blind anger. His first mistake. A quick fist to the throat had him choking, the blind haymaker that followed was easily caught and twisted behind his back, drawing a yelp from the other boy. It was finished off, a little unnecessarily by a knee to the stomach and he discarded him on the floor with the others.

Bruised and beaten, but nothing broken. His point was firmly made.

“Holy…” Castiel turned to see the boy from earlier, Dean stood with Charlie. Everyone was staring, alternating their gazes between him and the boys on the floor.

“Could someone tell me where I may find the principles office?” Cas licked the blood off his lip nonchalantly and glanced at the other’s in the corridor for his answer. There were a few vague points in a general direction which he nodded and followed.

…………………………………

“Come in.”

Cas didn’t even get the chance to knock before he heard the voice from inside.

“Principal Harvelle?” Castiel asked.

“You must be Novak. I was going to talk to you later in the week, see how you are settling in…” She paused and took in his appearance and bloody lip. “But it seems as though you’ve found me, what seems to be the problem?”

“There was a fight and although I did not initiate it I must regretfully inform you that I was quite heavily involved.”

“A fight.” The principal looked at him disapprovingly. “With Whom?”

“There were three persons involved but I only got one name, which was Crowley. They will need to see the medic I may have gotten a little overzealous.”

“Castiel, we do not accept violence here.”

“I was acting in self-defence, Mam. They attacked me unprovoked.”

“Regardless this is not something that I will tolerate in my school do you understand.”

“I do not seek out conflict Ms Harvelle, I actively avoid it were possible, but with respect, I will not allow myself to be trodden on. I am new at this school and today I made a point, should anyone else try to harm me I will react in kind.”

The principal gave him a long hard stare and Castiel could not read what she was thinking. She seemed annoyed, taken aback even. There was no doubt she was a fierce woman, he could see that and he was pushing his luck, but he was trodden on in every other aspect of his life, he refused to allow School to become the same.

“Your academic record is outstanding Castiel and I am well aware of the behaviour of Crowley and his friends. Go and see the nurse, this time and this time only I will let this slide, but only if your story is corroborated. This happens again there will be severe consequences.”

“Thank You Miss. Charlie… I don’t know her surname, but I believe she witnessed the incident. And I do not need to see the nurse, may I just return to class?”

“No, you will see the nurse and that’s the end of the matter. Down the corridor three doors on the left.”

“As you wish.”

………………………………………..

“Hello?”

“I was sent to see the nurse by principal Harvelle.”

“Well you are in the right place. Who you been fighting with boy? No let me guess, Crowley, Gadreel and Alastair I’ll bet. This your first day?”

“It is my first day and yes, Crowley was amongst them, but I did not catch the names of the others.”

“Well those three are inseparable so that’ll be my bet. Take a seat.”

Cas did as he was asked and suppressed a hiss when antiseptic was dabbed at his lip.

“That’s a nasty split lip, but you don’t need stitches.” He frowned a little as she prodded the reddening mark on his temple. “This hurt?”

“Not particularly.” He sighed.

“Headache, Nausea, dizziness?”

“No.” Castiel responded. He didn’t have a concussion, he just wanted to get to class.

She looked into his eyes sceptically, noting the dilated pupils. “Are you high?”

“No.”

She tutted. “Don’t lie to me boy.”

“I have a prescription for Codeine.”

“What on earth could you need codeine for?” She asked.

“A back injury, it’s in my medical records.” It wasn’t a lie, it’s just he hadn’t filed a prescription for years and whatever pain meds he’d stolen from his uncle’s cupboard this morning had no guarantee of being what they said on the bottle, in fact, whatever they were they felt a bit strong and he was regretting taking 2. It was probably fentanyl, but oh well, he had a tolerance to this shit now.

“I will be checking.” She said with a nod. “Is your back ok, they get you anywhere else?”

“No, everything is fine.”

“And this bruise you’ve painted over?” She pointed to the one on his jaw.

“Argument with a cupboard door.” He said, rubbing his eyes tiredly. “I was trying not to make a bad first impression.”

“Well you’ve managed that awful well.” The Nurse chuckled. “Well I think you should sit here for a while, I’ll keep an eye on you and ring your parents.”

“My family cannot pick me up inside school hours. I would rather return to class. I believe you will be busy enough momentarily.”

“Busy?”

“My assailants are in considerably worse shape than I am.”

“Oh, so this a you should see the other guy sort of thing?” The woman rolled her eyes and was interrupted by a knock on the door.

“Come in.”

The principal stood there looking rather displeased.

“He ok?”

“I’d like him kept an eye on, but yes. Nothing serious.”

“Great. You can go back to class.” Ms. Harvelle gestured with her head and Castiel stood, they swapped places, Castiel stepping out of the room and the principal stepping in.

In the corridor Crowley and who Castiel now assumed must be Alastair and Gadreel sat outside the nurse’s office. Muscle and Crowley flinched at the sight of Castiel, whereas the tallest just smiled. What a creep.

“Don’t think this is the end of this.” Crowley growled, holding toilet paper under his nose.

“I will not cause you further trouble Crowley, not unless you should bother me again and if you do you can expect the same result.

“Is that a threat.”

“And seeing I was so rudely interrupted I never got to introduce myself either. I am Castiel Novak. I won’t say its pleasure, I try not to tell so blatant lies.”

Castiel turned his back and left. If he recalled correctly he had Math and he was 15 minutes late. He pressed the ice pack to his sore ribs instead of the headwound for a few moments as he walked, tossing it in a trashcan before he walked into class.

“Mr. Novak I presume?” The teacher tutted, unamused.

“I apologise for my tardiness, I was at the nurse’s office.”

“So, I’ve heard.”

“Take a seat.” He huffed tiredly and Castiel obliged, feeling a whole classroom of eyes staring at him.

…………………………….

As the bell rang for lunch Cas sighed and shuffled out on his own.

“Hey, Castiel?” Charlie. Cas smiled at the sound of the girl’s voice. “Do you not want to sit with us in the canteen?” She asked, sounding a little disappointed.

“I assumed after this morning’s display you would prefer to keep your distance. That was not the first impression I wanted to make.”

“Are you kidding dude?” Kevin scrambled up behind Charlie. “That was the coolest thing I’ve ever seen!”

“Yeah dude, totally badass!” Charlie smiled in agreement.

Cas rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “I would prefer you not think that I enjoy conflict.”

“Don’t worry Castiel, I can tell by your eyes you’re a lover not a fighter.” Charlie beamed. “Come on, let’s go before all the good stuff is gone.”

Castiel wished they would all stop looking at him, but he supposed word spread fast in places like this. He just wanted to eat his dinner in peace and thankfully Charlie seemed to be doing a good job of warding people off who seemed to keep wanting to approach him.

They had just sat down when a freakishly tall boy, with long brown hair joined them. There were two other new people, a boy or a girl, who Castiel had yet to be introduced to.

“Hi Sam.” The skinny gangly boy greeted.

“You must be Castiel.” Sam smiled as he sat down. “Hell of a first day for you. Sure, impressed my brother.” Sam smirked.

“Your brother?”

“Dean. The douche you met earlier.” Charlie clarified.

“Oh, he was being a douche? What a surprise. What did he do, tell you, you look like John Constantine in that coat?” Sam chuckled.

“No, actually. He said I looked like a paedophile.” The girl nearly choked on her food in a snort of laughter at the bluntness of Castiel’s statement. “And you are the second person to mention my resemblance to this… Constantine, though I do not understand the reference.”

“No worries Cas, I can call you Cas, right?” Castiel nodded at Sam who continued. His brother, Dean had shortened Castiel’s name earlier in the same way and ‘Cas’ liked it. It was better than what his own brothers who used to call him Cassie despite his insistence they do not.

“Just a character from a comic book.” Sam finished.

“I see.” Castiel nodded and picked at his food. He wasn’t really hungry, but that was nothing normal.

“Anyway, to properly introduce myself, I am Sam Winchester… you’ve met Dean already and Charlie and Kevin. So that leaves Jo and Garth.” Sam introduced him round the table.

“Castiel Novak, though I suppose you already knew that.”

“I think everyone knows by now.” Garth chuckled.

“So, you’re the Novak that’s got my Mom all pissed off.” Jo said with an amused smile.

“I cannot think what I would have done to upset anyone’s mother?” Cas looked around confused and the others laughed.

“Jo Harvelle.” She smiled offering her hand which Cas shook. “My mom is principal Harvelle.”

“Ah. I see. I may have been slightly impertinent, I apologise.”

“Dude you talk funny.” Sam chuckled with the rest of the table

“I’m sorry, I….”

“No man I’m not getting at you, it’s just, you’re different.” Sam shrugged. “Not bad different by any means.” He reassured, patting Cas lightly on the shoulder.

“You grow up posh or something?” Charlie asked, no malice in her tone.

“No far from it. My family are highly religious, but I am not much like my siblings. I am the only one of us that uses this syntax.”

“You have siblings? How many?”

“There were 7 of us. I am the youngest, the others left home years ago.”

“Man, that’s crazy, having Dean is bad enough.” Sam chuckled.

“You do not get on well with your brother?” Cas asked.

“No, I do… mostly. But we like to tease each other, you know like brothers do. Our Dad was a bit of a dead-beat, so Dean practically raised me, we live with our Uncle Bobby, now it’s better.”

“He is your older brother?” Cas asked confused. Sam was far taller than he remembered Dean being.

“Yeah, Sam here had one hell of a growth spurt last year, but Dean is in his Senior year, well redoing it actually and Sam is in the year below us.” Kevin explained.

“I see.”

They dissolved into pleasant conversation. They wanted to know all about Cas of course. He told them little bits but nothing too personal. Actually, his own secrecy made him feel a little guilty when Sam readily spoke about his own poor home life, a dead mother, a father who was anything but what a father should be. Castiel could relate, it brought back many bad memories of his own but not ones eh was willing to so readily share. As he learned a little more about his new friends he caught himself thinking of them as just that, friends. It may have only been a few hours, but they were a kind and genuine bunch of very different individuals that somehow that seemed to work together. Sam was smart and wanted to be a lawyer, had the gentle giant vibe going. Kevin was an actual genius if the others were to be believed. Garth wasn’t nearly as timid as his build would have suggested and Charlie was into all things nerdy. Harry Potter, Lord of the rings, cosplay, LARPing, nothing was beyond her, though most of those terms were far beyond Cas’ own vocabulary and he listened as she passionately explained them to him when he asked. She seemed into a bit of everything, apart from men, she wasn’t shy at all about the fact that she was gay.

He returned home at the end of the day in an incredibly good mood and with an invite to Bobby’s house at 6pm. He said he’d have to check at home and then let them know by text later on. It would all depend of course on whether his Uncle was home or not. He was pretty sure he had an all week business trip and usually after a night like last night he would disappear for a few days giving Cas some much needed reprieve from his hell of a home life.

But today didn’t seem so much like the hell he was used to. He was sick and tired of being dragged from place to place, never settling down, never fitting in, always being alone. And yes, he had only been here a day, but he already liked it better than anywhere he could remember since he was a very small child. It felt like, well… home.

………………………………….

It turned out his Uncle was gone. Very gone. A few days’ worth of clothes booze and pills were missing, along with all of the money. Looks like Cas wouldn’t be eating much this week, so taking up the offer for food and a get together was a no brainer. It would probably the last decent meal he would get before the end of the month and his pay came in. The downside was that Bobby lived a few miles out of town. Evidently he ran a scrap yard and car repairs business on the edge of the city and that meant one hell of a long walk in the cold.

Still, despite the plummeting temperatures and his sore body, the bright, low, late evening sunshine and light sprinkling on frost on the plants growing in the gutter kept his spirits high. He loved the way nature claimed everything, even that which humans believed they had claimed for their own. Small weeds forced they way through concrete from below, leaving behind spider web cracks in the street. Water flowed were it willed to, small streams running defiantly alongside the gulley’s designed to hold it in a gesture of rebellion. He was so caught up in the world around him he almost walked straight past Singer’s Auto’s, but as he looked up nervously at the gate he was greeted by a friendly voice.

“Hey Cas, glad you could make it.” Sam smile broadly, beckoning him closer.

“As am I.” Cas smiled in return.

“Castiel, this is our Uncle Bobby, Bobby this is Cas Novak.”

“Novak huh.” Bobby looked him up and down. He was a surely old man, much shorter than Cas, but a weather-beaten face that told Cas he took no notice. “I heard about you from Ellen today.” Face somewhat disapproving.

Castiel looked at his feet in shame. This was why he hated small towns, one false move and you’re screwed.

“Don’t look so sheepish boy, Dean told me those boys had it coming, and it makes a change someone else being in trouble.”

“It’s usually Dean getting into fights.” Charlie explained with a roll of her eyes. “Nice to see you Cas, you hungry?” She grinned.

Cas didn’t get a chance to answer.

“Speak of the devil.” Sam turned and Cas saw Dean approaching wiping his hands on a rag, oil smudged on his face and Cas found himself staring at deep green eyes with a feeling in his stomach he couldn’t quite place.

“Heya Sammy!”

“It’s Sam.” Sam grunted rolling his eyes.

“And if it isn’t knock out Novak. Got to say man, big fan of your work today, those douchebags had that coming a long time.” He drawled.

“Knock-out-Novak, is that seriously what they are calling him?” Charlie scoffed.

“Yeah, apparently. Benny said they had to ship Gadreel off to hospital, couple of cracked ribs.”

Cas looked horrified at that statement and Dean chuckled.

“Relax Cas, it’s nothing he aint dished out himself ten-fold.”

“Regardless, it was not my intent to cause anyone that degree of harm, merely to defend myself and ensure they would not ‘try it on’ again.” Cas said sincerely, his face twisting in worry and upset.

“Jeesh, are you for real?” Dean looked at Cas perplexed, turning to Sam and Charlie when he received no answer. “Is he for real?” He asked them.

Sam shook his head in annoyance at his brother’s behaviour and Bobby who had been stood to the side but out of earshot working the grill stepped in to ease the tension.

“Go get cleaned up Dean, Food will be ready in 10 minutes.”

“Sure thing Bobby.” Dean did as he was asked, still looking sideways at Cas in disbelief.

“Novak.” Bobby said, his voice contemplative. “I know that name. Are you from around these parts?”

“No Sir, I have moved around regularly since birth. I cannot say I am from anywhere and we have not lived in Kansas before.”

“Hmmm, it’ll come to me.” Bobby mused.

Cas hoped to God it wouldn’t.

When dean returned they settled down to eat, Sam and Charlie taking the lead on the small talk, trying to relieve the awkwardness left behind by Dean, but it seemed the older Winchester was keen to make his own amends.

“I gotta ask Cas, where do you learn to fight like that?” Dean asked. It had not gone unnoticed by Cas, that there had been green eyes trained on him throughout the meal. Dean looked at him like he was some sort of enigma, a puzzle to be solved and Castiel didn’t know whether to be afraid or flattered.

“Yeah, you were like some sort of ninja.” Kevin exclaimed, muffled by his mouthful of food.

“Hardly.” Cas dismissed and the answered the question. “I have 5 brothers, you learn to defend yourself.” Was all he needed to offer.

“Dude!” Kevin exclaimed in understanding. “And they’re all older than you right?”

“Yes.” Cas nodded swallowing another mouthful. “The youngest other than myself is 25.”

“So, a what… 8- or 9-year age gap?” Sam asked, and Cas nodded.

“Bet you had to grow up fast.”

“In some ways.” Cas smiled, trying not to let the bitterness and resentment bleed into his face or posture.

“5 brothers?” Bobby frowned. “And you said your name is Novak?” He asked.

“Yes Sir.” Cas gulped discretely.

“Three of them wouldn’t be Lucifer, Michael and Raphael, would they?”

Cas froze a little. How did this man know about his family> “Err, yes Sir, the three eldest.”

“Now I understand.” Bobby huffed, and Cas frowned worriedly.

“I recognised the name; your brothers fight MMA am I right?”

Cas visibly relaxed, which didn’t go unnoticed by Dean. “Yes, sir they did.”

“Well that’ll teach you how to fight.” Jo scoffed.

“I should say.” Garth agreed.

“I thought your family was religious?” Charlie asked. “That aint a very religious occupation.”

“No, it isn’t. My parents were the religious ones, we all practised until they…” Cas stopped realising his slip up, but he supposed it hardly mattered. “Until they died.” He said without emotion. “Then things changed a fair bit.”

“I’m sorry son.” Bobby said sincerely.

“It was a long time ago.” Cas shrugged, and he saw Sam and Dean exchange a glance that almost seemed like understanding. Sam had mentioned his parents and Dean’s eyes held a lot of pain at the memory, he would wager towards his mother. He didn’t press of course, but he’d already inadvertently spoiled the mood.

“You never got into the family business then? Followed in their MMA footsteps.” Dean changed the subject quickly, not allowing the silence to linger.

“No, I dislike conflict. Though I did train with them as a child.”

“They let children in a fight gym?” Bobby asked incredulously.

“No, not as a rule, but when your brothers own said gym exceptions are made.”

“Fair enough.” Bobby raised an eyebrow and returned to his plate.

It was silent for a moment; an awkward silence and Cas rubbed his back absent-mindedly. It was a subtle gesture, but one that Charlie noticed, and her eyes widened.

“I forgot to ask if you were ok Cas, your back earlier…” Charlie started gently.

“It’s fine Charlie, it’s an old injury and a very long story. I just need to crack it occasionally.”

“That was bloody scary dude, I thought you’d snapped your spine or something.”

“Echoed through the damn hall.” Dean scoffed.

“Why do I always miss everything interesting that goes on in school!” Kevin exclaimed. “I miss this fight I missed Jo whooping Ash’s ass in the corridor.”

“Jo did what?” Bobby frowned.

Jo hit Kevin round the back of the head.

“He deserved it Bobby.”

“I don’t doubt it and I won’t tell your Mother Jo, relax.”

“Thanks Bobby.” She smiled.

“Yeah just don’t make a habit of it.” Bobby sighed with a chuckle. God he was too old for teens and all their drama, but he wouldn’t give up these ones for the world.

………………………..

It had been a great evening after the brief awkward period. Castiel really like these people. They were different and not the most likely bunch of friends, but maybe that was why he fit in so well and he did fit in, or at least he felt like it. Charlie’s parents came to pick up her and Kevin a little after 11pm, Jo seemed to be staying longer and Cas felt it was time for him to excuse himself.

Of course, the only way back for him, was the same way he’d arrived. A long walk and now it was bitterly cold outside. His trench coat was hardly suited for winter anywhere colder than California, but it was all he had. He pulled the collar higher and breathed into it, savouring the warmth it left behind and pressing his cheek into it.

Cas had been walking for near as damn it an hour when he started to see the lights of the city. He probably had another hour of walking left but at least he’d get the benefit of street lights. It had been a long and painful day and he was looking forward to 8 hours of uninterrupted sleep and a goddamn ice bath for his aching ribs. The only time he felt safe was when the house was empty and even then, he was always on his guard, because God knew his Uncle could turn up at any moment. He’d made that mistake before. He wouldn’t make it again.

Another car passed him, lights causing him to look down to save his eyes. But then he heard the slowing of the engine and the slight squeak of brakes and suddenly he was on high alert. He crouched down swiftly picking up a rock and holding it in his fist, then carried on walking at a higher pace. Then he heard his worst nightmare, the sound of the car reversing back in his direction. He looked for an escape route, he could vault the fence to his left if he had to but it was hardly an ideal option. When the car got within 20 feet he turned around and stood ready, expecting a door to open.

But it didn’t. When it drew level, he was met by a familiar concerned face.

“Novak, what the hell you doing out here in the middle of the night?”

“Principal Harvelle.” Castiel sighed in relief. “I was walking home, I was with friends this evening.”

“At Bobby Singer’s?”

“Yes.” He confirmed. Small towns.

The Principal tutted and rolled her eyes, Castiel wasn’t sure why. “Get in the car I’m not letting you walk back into town on your own.”

“I wouldn’t want to be an inconvenience.” Cas protested.

“Its not an inconvenience, but if you come across some thug with a knife, or a shotgun for that matter, I doubt that rock is going to help you.”

Cas looked at the rock he was still clutching tightly and shrugged. She had a point and its not like he couldn’t take her if the Principal turned out to be some sort of maniac herself. Though that was of course, highly doubtful.

“Come on Son, get in before I freeze my ass off with this window open.” She beckoned with a flick of her head.

“Ok.” Cas flung the rock into the base of the fence and climbed in the passenger seat sitting in silence.

“So, your parents not pick you up from so far out of town?”

“I live with my Uncle and he doesn’t have a car.”

“So, you walked all the way out to the scrap yard by yourself?” She asked skeptically.

“Yes.”

“Well, I think I’d like to have a little word with your Uncle when I drop you home. You may be new to town, but this is aint the safest area to be walking around in, especially at midnight.”

Cas didn’t say anything.

“Are you ok, Novak?”

“Yes.” He said, as if it were obvious. Ellen opened her mouth to say something, but for whatever reason she changed her mind.

It was another 10minutes until the silence was broken as the car made it to the intersection on the outskirts of the city.

“So, where I am dropping you?”

“Summerfield Way off Harvard road.”

“That’s a long way out.” The principal said sternly.

“If it’s too much trouble…”

“That’s not what I meant Novak, I mean, how long were you walking for?”

“It’s about 2 hours. 1 hour to school.”

“Nurse Mosley said you had a long-term back injury, it is good for you to be walking so far?”

“Yes, it helps actually, sitting down is worse actually.”

“Do you need us to make any adjustments at school for that?” She asked, seemingly genuinely concerned.

“No. It is a minor problem and rarely bothers me. Helping unpack has aggravated it, we moved in at the weekend. It was silly of me really.” He said dismissively. He wanted the school to have no grounds to talk to his Uncle.

Cas looked down at his phone as the approached the road his house was on.

“I’m afraid my Uncle isn’t in. I just received a message saying he had to go to the airport. He is needed on business.”

The principal frowned.

“So, you’ll be home alone?”

“By law that is acceptable.”

“Well, yes, but…”

“This one on the left.” Cas interrupted and Ms. Harvelle pulled up the car.

“Nice house.” She murmured. “What does you Uncle do?”

“He works in finance.”

“You can tell.” She scoffed.

“Thank you for the ride.”

“Yeah, sure, just be more careful in future.”

“I will, thank you.”

Cas walked in and turned on the lights, locking the door behind him and watched from the upstairs window until the car outside drove away.

…………………

“Hey Ellen, you’re later than usual, Bobby was getting worried.” Sam said with a smile as Principal Harvelle stepped into the small house, rubbing her arms briskly as she warmed up from the cold outside.

“Yeah, where you been woman?” Bobby asked barging in.

“Excuse me, Woman?” Ellen folded her arms and her glare soon had the old man holding his hands up in appology. “And what the hell you all doing letting a 16-year-old kid walk back to West Lawrence in the middle of the night?”

“What?” Bobby asked confused.

“Castiel Novak. Was on my way here when I found him walking up route 59 half way back into town!”

“Seriously? Why didn’t he ask for a lift?”

“I don’t know, kid’s weird, but you should have checked he had a safe way of getting home. His Uncle’s out of town, so no one would have known if he didn’t make it back.”

“Well shit.”

“Yeah exactly.”

“Shouldn’t you be in bed Sam? It’s a school night.”

“Yeah I suppose I should. Night Bobby, Night Ellen.”

“Night Kid.” Bobby smiled.

Finally, alone with Bobby Ellen could talk about what was on her mind.

“What do you make of him?” Ellen asked. “Castiel that is.”

“Sure does talk funny.” Bobby scoffed. “Like someone shoved a 40 year old accountant into the body of a 14-year-old kid! And getting into a fight on your first day aint setting any good impressions, but he seems to be a good kid.”

“I don’t know what to make of him. Academic record from his past schools is immaculate, but he clearly has some issues.”

“He seems like a nice kid to me. But he did mention some dead parents.”

“Yeah, car accident when he 7, I’ve been reading his file. Lives with his Uncles Zacharia Adler who is a chief of sales and marketing at Sandover, constantly moving around and dragging the boy with him. He’s been to 7 schools in the past 5 years.”

“That sucks for him.” Bobby sighed. “We know what that can do to a kid.” He glanced sadly towards Dean’s room here the light was still on under the door. “But there’s something else bugging you aint there?”

“Yes. Call it my 6th teacher sense, but when I backed the car up to talk to him he picked up a rock like he was going to hit me with it and Missouri said he had a bruise that was older than the fight, but only a day or two. I’ve been in this job a hella long time, he’s very guarded, constantly on high alert and I’ve seen that far too many times not to recognise the signs.”

“You saying he might be abused?” Bobby sounded shocked.

“I’m saying something’s going on. Kid’s got a back injury, takes Codeine to manage the pain.”

“That’s a bit strong for a teenager.”

“Yeah and despite that his Uncle has him walking 6 miles to and from here and 3.5 miles to school every day.”

“Well something’s fishy. I’ll keep an eye on him when he comes around, get Dean to drive him home if he comes again.”

“Yeah, thanks for that. I hope to God I’m wrong.”

“Yeah, don’t we all.”

……………………………….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the stage is set.  
> Please leave a comment. Just a few words or a line in the box takes only seconds to do and really makes a writers day!


	2. Friend and Foe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always torn when I write fics. I am a massive hurt/comfort/angst fan as you can probably tell and Cas is my favourite character... but despite how the SPN writer may sometime portray him he is a badass and regardless of the AU I try to incorporate that somewhere to maintain good characterisation.  
> But that said, having a badass character and constantly hurting him without making him weak is not an easy thing to do so I hope I manage to get the balance in this fic.

The rest of the week passed without issue, though as expected Cas had nothing to eat. As he discovered it was difficult to find a job in this place, especially when he was new in town, so no money meant no food and hiding in the library at lunch so that no one found out he wasn’t eating.

But by Thursday he was desperate, he was tired and dizzy and well beyond the point of hungry. As he tried to focus on the AP Maths paper in front of him he felt like screaming in the silence of the library, but instead he settled for resting his forehead on the desk in resignation. Just a few more days., he told himself. Just a few more days and his Uncle would be back. _And then things would get a whole lot worse._ He scoffed. When was he ever going to get a win?

Cas lifted his head and got back to his work. At least if he got everything done now he could sleep from the second he got home. Sleep was his only relief from the raw emptiness in his stomach after all.

“Hey Cas, not seen much of you this week.” Charlie slid into the seat next to him. He was too hungry to concentrate, and he hadn’t even seen her coming. He would be a sitting target when his Uncle got home, but he would deal with that when the time comes.

“Just studying.” He shrugged, rolling his shoulders which gave with a crack that made Charlie wince.

“You don’t look so good, everything ok?” Charlie asked with a frown.

“Not sleeping so good.” Cas smiled with a slight grimace.

“You look awful Cas, maybe you should go home?” She said gently, sincerely worried for him. What he had done in the short time they had known each other to warrant such genuine care and concern he didn’t know, but he was glad of it all the same. Perhaps they were just nice people here. Perhaps they weren’t as close to him as he perceived them to be. Maybe they were like this with everyone.

“I’m fine, honest.” He forced another smile, this one not much more convincing.

“Well, I‘m glad I caught you.” Charlie said hesitantly, clearly not believing him. “We’re having a movie night at Bobby’s again if you want to come. Dean’s driving us after school if you want, but I get it if you’re not feeling well…”

Cas considered. The prospect of food should not be the main reason he was planning to take this offer, he did genuinely want to spend time with his new friends, but despite how guilty it made it feel he needed food right now and this might be his only way to get it.

“No, I think I’d like that very much.” He nodded with genuine enthusiasm and Charlie’s face lit up.

“Great, meet us out front after last period?”

“Sure.” Cas smiled weakly.

“You sure you’re ok, maybe you should go see the nurse?”

“I promise I’m fine.” Cas smiled. Maybe he could steal some more leftovers from the canteen before they left today.

………………………………..

Castiel kept glancing at the popcorn bowl like he wanted to attack it. It hadn’t slipped Bobby’s notice that the boy was keeping tabs on Dean like a hawk. Everyone had been warning Dean to leave some popcorn for the rest of them and as soon as Dean took a handful Cas followed straight after, stretching his hands as much as he could to fit as much as possible. He’d gone through 3 more cans of root beer than anyone else and had barely paid any attention to the movie. He was pale, and underneath the three extra layers of clothing the boy looked thinner than he had a week ago, it was mostly noticeable in his face. Bobby frowned, what was the kid doing? Starving himself? Or was he being starved?

Regardless the kid looked ravenous, so Bobby grabbed a leaflet from the front of the fridge and picked up the phone.

“You kid’s want Pizza?”

Cas’ face lit up even more than Dean’s but then looked away, seemingly in shame.

“Hell yeah!” Dean threw a triumphant fist in the air.

“What’s your order kids?”

“Meat feast!” Dean jumped in eagerly.

“Just plain cheese, please Bobby.” Sam smiled politely.

“Me and Kevin will share a Pepperoni.” Charlie relayed their usual arrangement.

“I steal some of Sam’s.” Jo nodded.

“Cas?” Dean asked when the boy stayed silent, looking awkwardly at the floor.

“I’m sorry I can’t, I haven’t anything… any money with me.”

“Don’t be stupid boy, it’s my treat.” Bobby frowned. Something was definitely wrong.

“A cheese Pizza would be nice. Thank you.”

“You sure, you can have anything you want?” Bobby pried.

Cas looked like he was wanting to ask for something “Spit it out Boy.” Bobby said in as friendly a tone he was capable of mustering. “It’s no trouble.”

“Could I have a Hawaiian, please?” He asked nervously.

“Ewww, pineapple on Pizza Cas, you just went down in my estimation.” Dean chuckled.

“Is there something wrong with pineapple on Pizza?” Cas asked, genuinely concerned.

“It’s a worldwide debate Cas.” Sam chuckled. “And there is nothing wrong with it, Dean is just being a Jerk.”

“Shut up bitch.” Dean elbowed Sam and then Sam elbowed him back harder, spilling popcorn into Cas’ lap.

“Boy’s quit it.” Bobby grunted as he went through to the kitchen to order the Pizza’s. He relayed the order bluntly and then paused. “Double up in the toppings for that Hawaiian and add a side of fries.”

………………………………..

Castiel was clearly trying not to devour the pizza whole, but as Bobby watched him practically inhale the food and the fries and finished even faster than Dean he started to get a little worried. The speed of Cas’ eating certainly hadn’t escaped the other’s notice either.

“Hell Cas, you should be a competitive eater!” Kevin exclaimed. “I’ve never seen anyone eat faster than Dean.”

Cas smiled self-consciously. But Dean gave him a supportive elbow. “We’re going to be good friends I can tell.”

Bobby watched as Cas’ face lit up at Dean’s admission. Bless those boys. Dean may act all tough, but Bobby knew all too well that he was the biggest softie of the lot of them inside and Dean was taking Cas under his brotherly wing like he did with all vulnerable and misplaced things. Whatever was going on with that boy they would get to the bottom of it, in the meantime he knew those Winchesters would look out for him.

………………………………..

Castiel loved the impala. He loved the soft bench seats, it’s immaculate paintwork and the soft but rumbling growl of the engine as it idled, pulling up outside his Uncle’s house. He did think it strange that Dean called his car baby, but he talked about it with so much passion that made Cas smile. He could listen to Dean talk all day about his car and how he maintained and restored it, he knew nothing about cars and barely understood a word, but it wasn’t the words Dean said but the emotion he said it with. Of course, he didn’t need to know a thing about Car’s to know that Baby, was very beautiful indeed and Dean grinned from ear to ear when Castiel told him so.

“Before you go Cas I thought you’d want a heads up.” Dean said with a sigh. It had nearly slipped his mind and not the tone he had wanted to end the night on but needs must.

“About what?” Cas asked curiously, head tilting to the side in a way that reminded him of a cat.

“Crowley, Gadreel and Alastair, they aint the only ones in that crew. There’s Azazel and Ramiel too and they’re probably worse. They were suspended, which is why you haven’t met them yet, but they’re back on Monday and they’ll probably come straight for you After what happened with the others.”

Cas sighed, his shoulders slumping, and his eyes suddenly looked old and tired, like they belonged to a different person. “Thank you, Dean.” He said solemnly.

“I try not to get involved with those guys, I could wipe the floor with them if I wanted but, I promised Sammy and Bobby I’d stop picking fights. After last year… I just want to graduate this year, whatever it takes and then I can start working with the cars full time… But that said I mean, I’ll try and tail you, give you some backup if I can, but we have different classes…”

“I appreciate the sentiment Dean, but don’t get into trouble on my account I do not need the protection.”

“I know Cas man, I mean I saw you take the others out, but I’m just warning you Azazel… the rumours are he put someone in a coma, outside school in some club in town, and the cops never caught him and Ramiel…well, he’s just as bad of not worse.”

“I will bear that in mind. I just wish I could be left alone.”

“I know the feeling, some guys though we gotta fight right?”

“It seems to be my fate to, despite my best intentions. Thank you for the ride Dean.” Cas smiled weakly and reached for the door handle.

“Oh, hang on, before I forget, Bobby gave me some left overs to give you.” Dean reached into the back seat and fumbled for the cardboard box.

“I couldn’t possibly…” Cas protested.

“Don’t sweat it man, if it stayed at ours it would only get chucked in the trash and a word to the wise, never deny a gift from Bobby, he don’t take it well.” Dean winked, patting Cas on the shoulder.

“In that case, give him my thanks for the food and the hospitality.”

Dean chuckled. Weird Kid. Very weird kid, but Dean liked him. The kid had baggage, Dean could tell. Afterall it took one to know one, but he’d meant what he’d said earlier and not because of his Pizza eating skills, but Dean just had a feeling they were going o get along, they clicked somehow. Anyway time would tell.

“Ok Man see you round.” He smiled as Cas stepped out onto the street.

Cas put the left overs in the fridge with a light heart and a heavy stomach. He was going to bed full and happy for the first time in a week and when he inevitably woke up hungry there would be more food waiting for him. Cas slept like a log that night, full, happy and safe. For now anyway.

……………………………

By Monday Cas had forgotten about everything Dean had told him. His Uncle had got back on Friday night and from that point on, everything had gone to shit.

It was a long walk limping his way into the school. He was tired, hungry and miserable, but he barely made the school gates before things got even worse.

The moment he set his foot into the parking lot he was tackled hard from the side. He hit the ground hard and instantly covered his head as a heavy branch swiped at him. He kicked out, catching the assailant’s legs. He heard them stumble and then branch clattered to the ground. Now on his feet he got a look at the assailant and felt the air moving off to his side, signalling someone else charging his way. Cas growled, his head fuzzy. He was too goddamn tired for this shit and now he was just pissed off.

He twisted to meet the charging guy head on, grabbing him roughly by the throat he slammed him up against the fence, mercilessly tightening his grip. He didn’t get long to choke the heavier built boy before he heard the first assailant approaching from behind. He felt the swing on the branch and caught it, letting the choking boy fall to the floor unceremoniously. The second boy wrestled for control of the branch and Cas took the opportunity to kick him hard in the chest. The boy let go and Cas didn’t hesitate. He swung the branch hard and it collided with the boy’s head. He fell to the floor limp and unconscious, but before Cas had time to recover he was grabbed from behind by the hair. Cas ignored the pain and twisted, but the angle loosened his grip on the branch and it was torn from his hands. He felt his arm get grabbed by the wrist and wrenched, he nearly howled as his shoulder crunched and he was pushed forward, staggering. A swipe of wood across his face had Cas sprawled out on the asphalt and spitting blood. He rolled out of the way before the boy could strike him again, cradling his shoulder and quickly brought his knees up to his chest and kicked, launching himself back to his feet.

The boy laughed. But Cas wasn’t going to mess around. He picked up his back pack and swung it in his attacker’s face. The boy brushed it off, but it gave Cas the distraction he needed, and he charged. Carrying momentum, he lifted his leg, kicking the boy square on, in the face and followed it through with a swift punch. The boy crumpled, but Cas wasn’t done. He straddled the boy’s chest and kept punching and punching and punching.

“Woah, Woah, okay Cas you made your point!”

Cas felt two strong, non-threatening arms, wrap around him and pull him off the barely conscious body underneath him. Pain shot through his shoulder and he yelped in agony.

“Shit.” Dean’s voice exclaimed. Cas recognised it but the world was spinning so violently he couldn’t see the boy’s face.

“Are you ok? What hurts?” Dean asked as Cas felt himself being laid down gently. He didn’t fight it. Everything hurt, his skull, his ribs, his shoulder. He coughed and choked again and spat a little blood.

“What the Hell is going on!”

“Azazel and Ramiel just jumped him Ellen.” Sam protested. Sam was here? Since when?

“That’s Ms. Harvelle.” She growled and then sighed. “Sam, go get Nurse Mosely please and ask reception to call an ambulance. The rest of you get to class and stop gawking!”

“Cas, you ok? Stay with me Buddy.” Dean spoke gently, keeping a steadying hand on his chest.

“Shoulder.” Cas choked, he really wanted to let the darkness take him, but if he didn’t get his act together soon they’d take him to hospital.

He felt Dean’s hands gently touch his shoulder and stifled a groan, making Dean quickly withdraw it. “It’s dislocated.” Cas explained and Dean hissed in sympathy.

There were the sound of sirens in the distance and next time Cas opened his eyes there was a medic above him. No, he didn’t need help, he could pop it back in himself, he just needed a minute and needed to sleep. He lazily tried to shove the medic off, but felt his hands pinned back to his sides.

“No Hospital.” He moaned, trying to get his eyes to focus on what was going on.

“Son, you more than likely have a concussion and the police want to speak to all three of you.”

“The police!” Dean protested. “He was defending himself!”

“Dean, please go sit in my office.” Ellen demanded.

Cas didn’t have much say in what happened next and by that he meant he was too weak to do anything but lie there as he was transferred to a stretcher and carted into thee back of the ambulance. After an MRI, x-rays and hours of poking and prodding, he still didn’t get the chance to be alone. The only saving grace of this truly miserable day was that they had him so hopped up on pain meds that the Police interviews were pretty easy to get to.

When he came down from the buzz enough to really take in what was happening he learned that he had dislocated his collarbone, suffered a moderate concussion and cracked 2 ribs. So, nothing he wasn’t used to. He had also been suspended for a week from school, which nearly had him spiralling into panic, but he managed to choke it down, until Ellen told him his Uncle was on his way and he’d puked all over the floor, barely missing the Principal’s clothes. At least that reaction he could lump down to the concussion.

Apparently for Azazel and Ramiel, who had previous form it had not been so easy. They had been arrested and were most likely going to juvie. But apparently proper prison was an option. They were 17 and that was a brutal unprovoked assault. No charges were being brought against Cas. He guessed his friends must have neglected to mention the part where he had continued to beat Ramiel while he was on the floor. He knew that had been unnecessary, but he wasn’t sorry. People round here would soon learn to leave him alone.

“Mr. Adler I presume?” Cas tried not to flinch at the sound of Ellen saying his Uncle’s name, he was in enough pain as it was.

He heard Ellen relay the days events to his Uncle and listened, sick to the stomach at the warm, friendly and worried replies the man gave which were laced with falsified concern.

“Are you ok Castiel?” He asked gently as he sat in the edge of his Nephew’s bed.

Cas nodded trying not to look the man in the eye and using all of his failing energy to keep his body from trembling at the man being so close to him.

“Have you been cleared by the doctor’s?” He asked.

“Yes Sir.” He croaked, throat sore and dry.

“Then let’s go home, I have a cab waiting.”

Cas wanted to look Ellen straight in the eye and plead with her to stop the man taking him, but in the end, he just closed his eyes and nodded, co-operating with his Uncle as he was helped from the bed to the wheelchair and then rolled out of the hospital.

………………………………………..

“Are you ok Ellen? I heard it was one hell of a day from the boys. They’re asking after Cas.” Bobby asked the moment Ellen stepped in the door.

“Well I had to suspend Castiel, self-defence or not, he went way too far though I didn’t tell the police that. Some of those boys were a real mess, on the other hand, I have grounds to expel Azazel and Ramiel so it’s not all bad. But Castiel’s Uncle… smarmy dick, I don’t like him, I don’t like him at all.” She hissed.

“You think the kid’s in trouble?” Bobby asked.

“I just don’t believe that guy cares for anyone but himself, especially not a kid. Everything he said sounded false.”

“What can we do?” Bobby asked. He was genuinely concerned for the kid and had told Ellen about the eating fiasco on movie night.

“Nothing right now. We have no proof, just a hunch and social services is a messy route. Besides Adler’s in finance, he’d got money coming out of his eyeballs and the lawyers to boot.”

“We’ll need something solid before anything happens.”

“Exactly.” Ellen sighed. “But encourage the boys to invite him round as much as they can for the next week, I want to keep an eye on him.”

“You and me both.” Bobby grunted.

They both might play cantankerous old bastards every now and then, but their hearts were about as big as they came. Bobby often joked if they ended up taking in any more kids they might as well turn their house into an orphanage, but in reality if that’s what he spent his retirement doing he would be a happy man. And everyone new that nowadays no one could stay a teacher as long as Ellen had unless you had a passion for helping people that could get you up Everest 10 times.

…………………………………………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment guys! I'm bursting here not knowing if people like this story as its one of the personal favourites I've written. So I really hope you are all enjoying this too.  
> One line, a few seconds of your day and a smile on my face for the rest of mine.  
> Please comment.


	3. You Can't Stay Hidden Forever

Cas was surprised by the number of texts he was getting, some from the people he knew asking to hang out, and bunch from unknown numbers telling him that he was awesome and a hero etc for that fight with Azazel and Ramiel. He had no idea how they had got his number, he doubted his actual friends would have given it away purposefully. But accidents happen, he didn’t particularly care. It was nice to have something to feel good about while the rest of him felt like crap.

_To Charlie: I can’t hang out this week I’m grounded._

It took all his strength to type that out. The truth was he wasn’t grounded, more like beaten to a pulp. It had started the moment he got home, a few punches to the head something forced down his throat and then a few more days of being dragged out of bed and kicked across the floor until he got up to do his morning chores.

He couldn’t remember the last time his uncle had been so mad at him, nor could he remember the last time he hurt so bad. At least three ribs were broken, his skull was pounding. He’d been sick four times, he couldn’t so much as lift his head without getting dizzy. He had a concussion, bad. His Uncle had finally left him alone after he passed out washing up, probably realising he’d gone a bit far. Small mercies. So, he had laid in bed, drifting in and out of sleep, well consciousness actually, for an undetermined amount of time.

“Hey.” He felt someone shake him roughly and groaned at the pain that radiated through his ribs.

“So, you’re alive.” His Uncle grunted. “A reminder you’re back at school tommorow.”

All Cas could muster was a grunt of surprise. Tommorow? He couldn’t be surely, is that how long he’d been lied here?

“I’m going to have to call the school, aren’t I? You’re a bloody mess!” His uncle raved, all Cas could do was lie there.

‘And who’s fault is that!’ He wanted to say, but he wasn’t sure he’d survive the result of any sudden bouts of bravery right now. Best to stay silent, stay still, pretend he wasn’t there.

“Fine, I’ll call in and tell them you’re sick, but you better get yourself together quickly, I swear to God if someone starts to get suspicious you’ll wish I killed you.”

Cas already wish he had. He’d wished it for years. Maybe one day he’d get his wish.

…………………………………….

“I thought Cas was supposed to be back today.” Charlie frowned at Sam. “Have you seen him?”

“No, Dean neither, nor Kevin. Maybe he’s just skipping?”

“Cas doesn’t seem like the type to skip.” Charlie frowned and Sam had to agree.

“If you’re wondering about Cas, Mum says his Uncle called in. Cas is too hurt to come back in. She doesn’t seem too happy about it, but I don’t know why.” Jo came up behind them reaching for her locker.

“Huh, well I suppose he took a beating.” Sam acknowledged.

“The guy dislocated his shoulder, that’s got to suck.” Kevin scoffed.

“How many times has Dean done it now?” Charlie asked.

“Too damn many.” Sam grunted. “So many it doesn’t hurt so much anymore, but first time he threw up everywhere and near as damn it passed out.”

“Awww, big man Dean nearly fainted.” Jo cooed.

“Don’t tell him I told you Jo, he’d eat me for breakfast.”

“I wish I had a video of him on the good drugs. Flirted with every doctor that came to check on him.”

“I thought he had a male doctor?” Charlie smirked.

“Yeah, especially the male doctor. Kept making Dr. Sexy references, it would have been hilarious if it wasn’t so damn embarrassing.”

“We won’t tell him Sam, but we all know Dean wouldn’t so much as give you a papercut.” Jo smiled.

“I don’t know, he socked me pretty good when I thought about dating Ruby.”

“Hell really?” Kevin sad, alarmed.

“Yeah, you remember my black eye last year?”

“That was Dean?”

“Yeah.”

“Christ. No offense Sam but you kind of deserved it. That Ruby chick was a crappy influence and turned you into a bit of a dick.”

“Hell, I know, I’m really grateful for it actually. I hear she’s in prison now. Got hooked on some really hard stuff. That could have been me you know.”

“You wouldn’t have gone that far Sam.”

“Not with Dean and you guys. You pulled me out. But where I was back then, with everything that happened with Dad… if I hadn’t have had my family then who knows where I would have ended up.”

“Doesn’t matter.” Charlie said. “Because you did have us. Always will.”

“Absolutely.” Jo smiled.

“I don’t think I ever properly apologised to you, did I? For the things I said.”

“Water under the bridge.” Kevin said warmly. “Now let’s get to class before the Dragon eats _us_ for breakfast.”

“Euggh History with Mr. Tichon is the worst.” Charlie groaned.

“Damn straight, I’m so glad not to be in AP history with you nerds. Later!” Jo called as they all went their separate ways.

……………………………………

It had now been 2 and half weeks since Cas had showed up and everyone was worried.

Charlie: _Hey Cas how you feeling, still grounded?_

Cas _: No not grounded anymore, but I’m not feeling very well. I’ll be at school soon though._

_Charlie: That sucks, we can come over to yours bring you some stuff if you want?_

_Sam says Dean’s a proper Mother Hen x_

_… And Kevin wants to bring you the work you missed but I told him ‘jees let the guy be sick in peace!’_

Cas chuckled to himself.

_Cas: I don’t need anything, thank you, and certainly no homework._

_Charlie: That’s my boy ;)_

He hated lying to his friends. They weren’t stupid, he was in pain he might as well admit it, even if he couldn’t tell them what went on behind the door on Summerfield Way.

_Cas: The truth is Charlie I’m not sick, with the fight and everything I popped my back, I can’t walk at the moment._

_Charlie: Oh my God, are you going to be ok? :o_

_Cas: I will be ok, I need to rest for a few days._

_Charlie: But dude, if you can’t walk it must be serious…_

_Cas: It has happened before. It’s not great, but its not a big deal. It will get better._

_Charlie: I’m sorry man, get well soon, if you need anything give me a shout._

_Cas: Thanks Charlie I will do :)_

Cas hated using his back as an excuse. In a way it was a half-truth, it had been hurting like a bitch since he’d been able to get to his feet. Now he was mainly just waiting for the pain in his ribs to subside enough to move about without wincing and the bruises on his face to fade enough so that he could hide them with makeup.

_Dean: Hey dude, Charlie said you’re pretty banged up? Anything we can do?_

_Cas: No thank you Dean. I am alright really. I hope to be back to school next week._

_Dean: Don’t rush it._

Then another ping. It seemed Charlie was the gossip queen he’d make a note of it.

_Sam: Heal up. Thinking of you._

And another.

_Kevin: Hope you’re ok man._

He smiled as he typed out some quick replies. They cared. They genuinely cared. About _him_ of all people. Cas hadn’t had that before and it was, well, nice. Really nice. He couldn’t wait to get back to school.

………………………

Cas finally turned up on Wednesday and even so he looked a mess. From a distance he just looked pale, but it was the look in his eye that gave him away to Dean in an instant. It was a look he’d seen in the mirror so many times.

“Hey, Hey Cas.” Dean said sternly and watched the boy flinch as Dean called him from across the parking lot. Cas looked at him like a rabbit in the headlights, seeming to take a moment to remember who he was, who dean was and then finally where he was.

“Dean?” He asked with his customary head tilt, but his eyes looked spacey and that made Dean frown.

“Relax man, just come sit in the car a minute.” He smiled gently and opened the Impala’s door for Castiel.

“Why?” Cas frowned suspiciously, closing up and looking defensive. Dean took a breath and backed up.

“Sorry, was supposed to be a question not a demand. Just wanted to talk to you about something if you’ve got a second and we might as well do it in the warmth.” He smiled genuinely, but Cas didn’t seem to relax.

“Ok.” Cas was still looking at Dean with suspicion which made more worry bite at his insides. What the hell had happened in the 3 weeks he had been off, but it wasn’t good. It wasn’t good at all and Dean was trying hard not to let him head run away on the theories he was coming up with.

They sat in the car and Dean could now see very clearly the fact that Cas was thinner than he had been when they’d last spoken, his pupils were blown and in the light his skin looked abnormal… patches a colour not quite right. It took him a moment to realise, but he was looking at a very good make up job, no doubt to cover bruises. And then of course, Cas was high. After the whole debacle with Sam and that demon Ruby, Dean was well versed on the signs. But he was pretty sure Cas wasn’t some junkie chasing a high, more someone desperately trying to escape the pain. And if his back had been so bad he couldn’t walk he must have some pretty heavy prescription drugs at home.

“You need to go to the nurse.” Dean said firmly, the two exchanged a glance which spoke more than words could. “If you don’t want to tell her, or me what happened, I won’t push and neither will she. Mizz is cool.”

Cas looked at him nervously, his jaw tense.

“Look Man, whatever is going on, let her help you. She helped me when my Dad was... well, let’s just say he wasn’t always friendly after a few drinks.”

Cas looked up at him with shocked blue eyes that were filled with sadness and Dean put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“It’ll be ok man, she’s good people.”

“Ok.” Cas nodded.

“By the way man, your make up skills, pretty good.” Dean smiled.

Cas scoffed and then sniffed, his jaw clenched, and he looked away out the window. Dean knew by the way his chest stuttered that Cas was holding back the tears.

“Hey man…” Dean put a very delicate hand on Cas’ arm, not knowing where else he may be hurt. “It’s ok.” He said comfortingly. “Well, it’s really not ok, but I guess what I mean is, we’re all here for you man.”

Cas shook his head and Dean took the cue to shift closer to the boy on the front seat and take him carefully into his arms. Surprisingly Cas relaxed into them, gripping tightly to Dean’s jacket, but the boy still refused to cry.

“Where does it hurt?”

“Ribs.” Cas sighed.

“Ok.” Dean reposition his hand onto his shoulders as Cas sat up and puled away a little. “And your back, was that a cover or is that bad too?”

“It is bad, but manageable.”

“And what are you dosed up with?”

Cas flinched.

“Relax, I’m not judging, just is it anything I need to be worried about?”

“It’s most likely oxytocin, but it might be fentanyl, or morphine…”

“You don’t know?” Dean asked concerned. Maybe he was wrong, maybe it wasn’t prescription and that made him wonder where he was getting them from.

“Not exactly.”

“Ok, maybe hold out taking anymore then, yeah.”

“Of course, I am not reckless.”

“I know.” Dean said softly. He knew the bell was about to ring by the way the parking lot had emptied, but he could tell Cas wasn’t ready to let go just yet. They sat there for a few minutes before the raven-haired boy looked and nodded that he was ready.

“Great, let’s go see Mizz.”

Dean helped Cas out the car and stayed close by until they reached the Nurse’s office. He knocked twice before the familiar voice called him in.

“Stay here a sec.” He instructed Cas who was easily guided to sit down sullenly in the seat. He nodded a response, but he was already going spacey again.

“Hey Mizz.” Dean slipped in and closed the door.

“Dean Winchester, what you got yourself into this time?”

“Not me Mizz, it’s Cas.”

“Fighting again?”

“No Mizz, he came to school like this.”

Missouri’s face darkened, asking a silent question and Dean nodded in confirmation.

“I think so.” Dean confirmed. “And at the moment, he doesn’t want to talk about it.”

Mizz knew the drill. She wouldn’t ask questions and that way should it happen again, Cas would feel he could come to her to get patched up without being interrogated.

“Another thing… he’s dosed up on something, doesn’t know what exactly, but a strong painkiller.”

“Ok.” She nodded with smile. “Thank you Dean, you did good, send him in when he’s ready.”

Dean went outside to stand with Cas a moment. Putting a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Do you want me to wait?”

“You should go to class Dean.” Cas said quietly.

“I know I should, but do you need me to stay here?”

Cas took a moment, mouth opening and closing like a fish until he finally made his decision.

“… Yes, Please Dean, if you would.”

“Sure Buddy, I’ll be right here.”

…………………….

“Sit down Hun, let’s get you sorted out.”

Cas sat down gingerly, trying not to make eye contact with the woman sat with him. He shifted nervously, and Missouri took her time getting out the first aid kit.

“It’s ok sugar.” She soothed as she pulled on her gloves and scooted closer cautiously, watching for any flinches or shivers, but the boy didn’t seem with it enough to react.

“How’s your head? You’ve covered up those bruises nicely, I don’t think we need to undo that.”

“I had a concussion, but it has rectified itself.” He answered robotically.

“Ok.” She ran her fingers over his jaw and cheekbones and around his eye socket. He winced at how hard she was pressing. “Sorry Castiel, I have to make sure nothing’s broken and I think you’re in the clear.”

“Thank you.” He said, making a move to leave.

“Hang on a moment sweetie, where else are you hurt? Dean mentioned ribs?”

“Yes.” Cas sighed.

“Ok. If you don’t mind, how about you shed some layers so I can take look. Whatever you’re comfortable with.”

Cas gently shrugged off his coat and jacket, before unbuttoning his shirt. The first thing that was evident as the fabric parted was the bandages wrapped tightly around his torso.

“I’m going to take these off and have a good look.” She asked rather than stated and Cas nodded his permission. She didn’t even attempt to unwrap them. The kid was in enough pain already. Instead she took out some scissors and cut through the bandaged, before she gasped in a mixture of shock and disbelief. Not a single patch of skin on his torso wasn’t bruised or scared. Injury upon injury, old and new, the old scars faint and wiry, almost as if they were designed not to be noticed, but the new bruises staining his side and chest in dark purple in an unmissable way.

“Oh honey, you should really be in hospital.” She gasped.

“No hospital.” Cas said in alarm, jolting and hissing in pain.

“Take it easy, that’s not what I’m saying. I’m never going to do anything against your will Castiel, but if hospital isn’t an option I strongly suggest you should get some rest, somewhere. I’m guessing you can’t go home though can you?”

Cas shook his head.

“Ok.” Missouri thought to herself. The boy was in no fit state to be at school, not really. She pressed on his chest and he held in a groan. She winced in sympathy as she pressed on his right ride. “It think a few of these are broken. It’s hard to tell without an x-ray. It’s a miracle you aren’t worse off really.”

They sat in silence as she wiped over the places where the skin had broken with antiseptic while Cas stared off into space.

“Now, this back injury of yours? Can I take a look?”

He nodded stoically. Physically there seemed to be nothing to look at, she pressed and prodded.

“Where does it hurt.”

“I can’t say exactly, it’s just all over, sometimes it moves, sometimes my legs go numb.”

“Numbness? What did they diagnose you with the medical notes are unclear?”

“CPS.”

“CPS? Really? You’ve not got chronic pain syndrome, Castiel.”

“Then what have I got?”

“I couldn’t be sure, but I don’t want to rule out a spinal injury, maybe a herniated disc… you have to be careful.”

“Ok.” Cas nodded, but he didn’t particularly seem to care either way.

“I think you’re done sweetheart, you really can’t bandage those ribs it’s not good for them, but you can ice them as regularly as you want and remember to breathe deeply, we don’t want you getting pneumonia.”

“Ok.” He nodded again.

“I’m signing you out of gym class for a month.”

“I would appreciate that.” Finally, a small smile, some sign he was a human and hadn’t been turned into an android during his suspension.

“I bet you would.” She smiled back. “Take it easy kiddo and if you need anything come and see me.”

“I will Thank you Nurse Mosely.”

“Call me Missouri, please.”

“Ok Missouri.”

……………………

Dean sat tapping his foot. He had to do something, he knew that, but he didn’t want to spook Cas. He reckoned he had time, Mizz would be careful with Cas to make sure she didn’t miss anything.

He got up and went straight to someone he knew would help and be discrete about it.

“Ellen?” He nervously pushed open the door into her office.

“It’s Ms. Harvelle inside these walls Dean, you know that.” She said disapprovingly, back to the door. “And you also know that you have to knock.” She spun in her chair and when she saw the look on Dean’s face her demeanour suddenly changed.

“What’s wrong Honey?”

“It’s Cas Ellen, someone’s hurting him.” Dean sighed.

“He told you this?” She asked hopefully.

“Near as damn it, but not in words El. He’s back today and I knew that look in his eye, he’s bruised, his ribs are busted…”

Ellen closed her eyes in a grimace and looked down.

“You knew, didn’t you?” Dean said accusatorily, a little anger bleeding in to his tone. Is she knew she had to do something, that was her job right?

“I had my suspicions, but we can’t do anything Dean, not until he speaks up.”

Dean knew that. Especially if Cas’ Uncle was as rich as that fancy house he’d dropped him off suggested. “That’s why I’m here.” Dean acknowledged. “I don’t want to push him and spook him, but you needed to know. I thought you could help.”

“You’ve done the right thing Dean, is he with Missouri right now?”

“Yes, I need to go back, I told him I’d wait.”

“Ok you do that, take a hall pass at least. I’ll speak to your teacher, tell then you’re missing this period.”

“Thanks Ellen.”

“No Dean, thank you. You look out for him Dean.”

“I will.”

………………………………………

“Guy’s, I need to talk to you…”

“What’s wrong?” Sam asked instantly, seeing the forlorn look on his brother’s face.

“I’ll explain later, but just try and be normal round Cas please, don’t ask him a shit tonne of questions and if he looks off, don’t prod him about it, ok?”

“Ok. We can do that, but is he ok?”

“No, he’s really not, but as I said… later.”

………………………….

Charlie and Sam found Cas in the library at lunchtime when Jo had told them her Mum had excused him from classes all day. Sam had bought a feast from the canteen and smuggled it up, he guessed Cas wouldn’t have any food and he was right. When they got there the librarian Mrs. Tapping eyed them suspiciously. Food wasn’t allowed in the library, neither was talking, phones, breathing or generally existing unless you were one of the chosen few. It, or rather she, was the reason no one ever came in here. No one except Castiel apparently and she looked incredibly doubtful that Sam, Garth, Kevin and Charlie were here to cause anything but trouble. She got even more suspicious when Dean Winchester walked in 20 minutes later. Dean was surprised she didn’t kick him out on the spot after the incident with the lighter and the sprinkler system which ended in all the books needing replacing last year, but she seemed capable of nothing more than evilly glaring at the intrusion into her private, silent haven.

Cas seemed… generally ok in himself. He was quiet, pale and tired, which he often was but with some very quiet general chatter, which grew louder when they realised Mrs. Tapping wasn’t going to do anything but glare, angrily shush them and grow more and more flustered.

After lunch Cas decided to go to Class with the others. Dean made sure to peak at his timetable to he could ditch his study period early and catch Cas after his last period, which he managed to do. Cas seemed relieved to see him waiting when he walked out the classroom looking pale and drawn out. Whatever he’d been on hadn’t lasted the day and although he hid it well, the lines of fatigue on his face showed the pain he was trying to conceal all too clearly to the older Winchester.

“Can you come home with us tonight?” Dean asked Cas when the corridor was quiet, and they were practically alone. Any time he could keep Cas away from whoever was hurting him (his Uncle most likely) was a big win for them both.

“No.” Cas said sadly.

“Ok. If you’re really in danger Cas you call me, ok? Any time day or night, I’ll be there.”

“Ok.” Cas said, but Dean knew he didn’t mean it. Not yet anyway. But at least the offer was planted in his head.

……………………………………….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One line, a few seconds of your day and a smile on my face for the rest of mine.  
> 


	4. With a Little Help From My Friends

Over the next two weeks, Cas kept coming in with the odd new bruise. Dean hadn’t needed to explain it any of their friends in the end, it had been obvious. No one said anything to Cas, they didn’t know what to. They were all just there for him and it seemed, at the moment, to be all he needed.

A lot of the time Cas joined them for lunch he had neither food nor money. Bobby would send Sam and Dean to school with more food than they could eat or an extra round of lunch money. Cas would sometimes accept it, sometimes not and some days he would just go the library and sleep; Sam would stay with him, or Kevin or Charlie. Mrs. Tapping had given up trying to glare them into leaving and instead now hid in the back office and left them alone.

Dean on the other was trying not to be too in his face. Cas had enough people around him he figured. He just made sure he gave Cas a wave or a smile or a quick ‘Hey Cas,’ every time they passed in the corridor. Every night at the end of school Sam or Dean would offer him a lift to theirs, but it seemed to be off the cards for now. He guessed while his Uncle was at home that wasn’t an option. It was hell just watching and waiting, seeing the new bruises and not being able to do anything about it. It was also hard to believe. Cas was such a badass, everyone knew that, he could look after himself well enough but a 130/140lb teen against a 200lb or more grown man… there wasn’t much of a contest.

Most of the time Dean spent in the Impala, just driving round aimlessly, he felt like pulling into Cas’ drive, tyres smoking and bursting through that door with a shotgun. Rescuing Cas like a damsel in distress and smuggling the guy to safety. But Cas was no damsel and Dean was no idiot. Despite everything he felt he had to admit that right now everything seemed under control. Cas was ok, ish, he’d had no serious injuries and he seemed the happiest since they’d met. Crowley and the others had certainly kept their distance. Everything in Lawrence High was pretty damn fine.

“Hey brother, where have you been hiding?” Benny smiled as Dean pulled his head out of his locker. “You ditching us to hang with Knock-out-Novak and your baby bro?”

“Hey Benny. Nah it’s not like that, just, had some shit going down.”

Benny and Dean had been inseparable since kindergarten, but lately Dean had barely seen him at all in favour of hanging out with his little brother’s crew and keeping an eye on Cas. Maybe he could change that now things were settled.

“Sorry to hear that Cher, anything I can do?”

“Nah thanks Benny, I think it’s all in-hand. What you doing tonight?”

“That’s more like it.” Benny smiled. “Fancy hitting the diner? The boys have missed you.”

“Yeah sure. They still serve my usual don’t they?”

“Man, you may be the only person that eats that grease in a bun, but no one would dare take it off the menu.”

“Hey don’t diss my burger.”

“Well then don’t blame us when you have a heart attack at 30.”

“What are you talking about Benny? I’m going to live forever.” Dean smiled slapping Benny on the back.

“Whatever you say Cher. Whatever you say.” Benny chuckled.

……………………………..

“Hey sweetie, what can I do for you?” Missouri simultaneously enjoyed and hated seeing Castiel. She’d seen him 3 or 4 times over the last month and was very glad he trusted her enough to come to her, but he wished whoever was at home would get into a very nasty accident involving a meat grinder. No, that was too quick, maybe got fed into a tank of acid inch by each feet first, yes, that was much better.

“My back… not my back, back… but it stings, and I can’t reach it.”

“Sure, thing let’s have a look.” She smiled.

The one saving grace with all this is that she’d not once seen any self harm scars. They could be on his legs of course, but he wasn’t showing any of the signs. Cas was a tough kid and a nice one at that, a little weird, sure, but she really enjoyed his company.

“So, I heard from Billy Welford that you chased his bullies off the other day. Good for you.”

“Crowley’s minions will get the idea soon enough.”

“Minions.” She smiled. “I like it. But you really should be staying out of fights Hun, your ribs are finally looking like they might be healing.”

“I don’t fight them, don’t have to. One look at me and they run.” Cas smiled.

Missouri chuckled. “You’ve put the fear of God in them. Well it’s a good thing, I hardly saw any of my regulars in here of late. Seems you’ve scared the bullies out of bullying.”

“I hate bullies.” Cas huffed.

“Don’t we all. They’re calling you a guardian angel, you know that?”

“It’s better than Constantine.” Cas chuckled. “But no, I didn’t.”

“Well, wear that coat all the time and your kind of fair game for that nickname.” Missouri quirked an eyebrow.

“I had to google who that was… and I suppose that’s true, but I like this coat I’m not going to stop wearing it.”

“Good for you.” She smiled again as he finished unbuttoning his shirt and shrugged it off gingerly. She winced in sympathy as she saw his back which had two or three deep cuts down the centre.

“These lashes are really nasty Cas, some of them might need stiches.”

“Do what you have to.” Cas sighed.

“What caused these may I ask?”

“I don’t remember.” That wasn’t the answer she was expecting. Cas never lied to her, not now anyway. If he didn’t want to say, he told her so instead of making up extravagant excuses, but not knowing? That one was new.

“You don’t remember.” She asked curiously.

Cas hesitated for a moment. “Let’s just say there is a reason I don’t eat the food at home unless I’ve prepared it myself.”

Missouri’s face darkened. She’d seen Cas topless enough times to know his weight fluctuated horrendously, usually towards the way too thin side, but that was just horrible. She decided to bite her lip and not say anything, instead turning her attention back to his injury.

“Ok Hunny, this is going to sting a bit.” She warned. But as usual Cas didn’t make a sound.

…………………………………

“Dean?”

“Hey Cas.” Dean said cheerily. He hadn’t seen the blue-eyed boy all week pretty much, he figured Cas was covered with Sam, Charlie, Kevin and Jo so he’d been hanging out with Benny more. Things were getting back to normal. Apart from the look on Cas’ face now was a bit worried and he noticed the fresh bruise across his eye. He hadn’t even bothered to cover it, but then looking at it, it was too bad to cover.

“Cas are you ok?” He moved closer, worried and Cas looked down avoiding eye contact. “Hey Buddy, talk to me.”

“My Uncle’s out of town on business, can I come to yours tonight.”

“Yeah, of course man, of course, you want to stay the night? If you can stay the night or longer, you’re more than welcome.”

“I wouldn’t ask it’s just, sometime when he goes away he doesn’t leave me any money or food and…” Cas looked away. It was the first time he’d even half referenced his Uncle as the cause of his suffering.

“Well then, you better jump in the Impala, need anything from your house?”

“If it’s not too much trouble, but I… don’t you have to pick up Sam?”

“He’s at Kevin’s studying till 8, Mrs. Tran is bringing him home.”

“Ok.” Cas nodded, and Dean put an arm round the younger boy’s shoulders which earned him a smile as they walked out of the school.

………………………………….

“Bobby’s going to be working late, so dinner won’t be till Sam get’s back. That said I’m starved, want to go to the mall get something to eat and catch a movie?”

“I couldn’t Dean.”

Money. Cas was always worried about accepting stuff from them and yes, they weren’t rich, but a few extra meals for Cas was hardly skin of their back.

“My treat man, besides I got some vouchers that are going to expire soon.” He said to ease Cas’ conscience.

Cas just nodded. The guy was usually quiet, but he was taking it to a whole new level today. He ordered very little at the restraint in the mall, said even less and just picked at his plate, barely taking a mouthful. Dean just hit him with mindless one-sided banter, hoping he could take Cas’ mind off whatever was eating him, but something was very, very wrong with the boy sat opposite him and it made him avoid his usual choice of movie. He avoided horror and action and went for some meaningful political piece. Cas seemed to like that sort of thing and although it took his attention for maybe 30mins, he soon went spark out.

Dean just watched Cas as he slept through the rest of the film with concern. He couldn’t see much in the dark of the cinema, but he could see Cas’ sleep was uneasy and he was pale. Dean pulled out his phone and texted Bobby.

_To Bobby: I’m bringing Cas back with me. We’re at the cinema. Something’s wrong but I don’t know what._

_From Bobby: He staying the night?_

_To Bobby: Yeah. He finally kind of admitted his Uncle was hurting him._

_From Bobby: Kind of?_

_To Bobby: He said his Uncle doesn’t leave him food or money when he goes away. Took him to Nando’s but he didn’t eat much._

_From Bobby: Get him back here soon as you’re done, I’ll make up the spare bed._

_To Bobby: Thanks Bobby._

All it took to wake Cas was the jostle of other people standing up at the end of the film further down the row. His eyes were jumpy as he took in where he was.

“Well that was good.” Dean said, trying to put Cas at ease. “You fall asleep?” He smiled.

“Sorry.” Cas said sheepishly. He looked like as guilty as if he’d just scratched Dean’s car, heaven forbid.

“Hey, no worries.” He soother. “We’ve all done it. Ready to head to Bobby’s?”

Cas nodded. “Yes.”

………………………….

“Hey Cas, nice to see you Son.” Bobby greeted as Dean led Cas into the living room. Dean immediately flopped on the couch, but Cas sat down quietly and gently. “I hope you’re hungry I seem to have overdone the portions a little.”

“You always overdo the portions Bobby.” Dean chuckled.

“That’s because your damn brother grew 8 foot in the space of a month and our food bill doubled. And the kid is still growing.”

“He’s such a sasquatch it’s completely unfair.”

“Aw poor princess upset about being the short brother.”

“Shut up Bobby.” Dean threw back, but then suddenly the face of his surrogate father darkened.

“Well that aint good.” Bobby frowned.

“What?” Dean followed Bobby’s gaze to Cas and he saw the boy was spark out again. “Oh.”

“I’ll go get him a blanket.” Bobby nodded and shuffled off.

The second the blanket touched Cas he jolted awake, shuffling back away from the threat. “Hey boy, it’s only me.” Bobby said gently.

“I’m sorry.” Cas sighed.

“You want to turn in early? You’re a bit pale kid, I can wake you when dinner’s ready.”

“Yes, please.”

“You ok?” Dean asked, a little redundantly.

“I’m just a little tired.”

“Ok Cas, no worries.”

Bobby showed Cas his room and they left him be.

“I don’t know what the hell happened to that kid but something is off.” Bobby grumbled.

“I know Bobby, but he aint talking and I don’t want to scare him off. He feels safe here.”

“I know Son, but he really didn’t look well, he should see a doctor.”

“He goes to Mizz at school, I think that’s the best we’re going to get.”

“Ok. If he gets worse, I am calling her here. I aint ever seen anyone so pale.”

………………………………

Cas turned up for dinner before they could call him down. He looked ok, but not ok enough for Sam not to give Dean and Bobby a discrete and worried look.

“Dig in Cas, there’s no rules in this house.” Bobby announced as he started dishing up.

“Apart from don’t touch my pie.” Dean said with his mouthful of burger.

“Dean, it’s not your pie. It’s to share!” Sam protested.

“My pie.” Dean insisted. Wiggling his eyebrows at Cas who offered a small smile and started digging in, seemingly having his appetite back.

“Dean its not…”

“You don’t even like pie you weird healthy veg freak!”

“I do like Pie, I just don’t eat so much of it I get diabetes!”

“Better than living off rabbit food.”

“Boy’s will you cut it out.” Bobby groaned, glancing over at Cas to see if the argument had affected him, but he was actually smiling a little, a weak tired smiled but a smiled nonetheless.

“Cas can have some of my pie, because Cas isn’t a little bitch like you Sammy.”

“It’s Sam, Jerk.”

But the smile was gone from Cas’ face and he was now sat rigid. He put down his half-eaten burger and stood up quickly.

“May I be excused?”

“Yeah sure, Son, you ok?”

“Fine.” He said hurriedly. But the way Cas practically shoved his way out of the room had all their eyebrows jumping through their foreheads. Sam stood up abruptly, but Bobby grabbed his arm.

“Leave him be for a moment, we’ll check on him later give him some space.”

Sam reluctantly sat down, but both the boys turned in their seats when they heard the sound of retching coming from the bathroom.

“Stay here, I’ll sort him.” Bobby ordered.

Any food Cas might have got into his stomach was now in the toilet basin and Bobby heaved a sympathetic sigh and knelt down next to him.

“Tell me how you’re feeling Son, I need to know if I should be worried.”

“It’s ok, I’m not sick… it’s just…”

“Is it your pain meds?” Bobby asked. “Or something else?”

Bobby took in the way Cas was trembling and breathing heavily, his pupils a little blown even in the bright light of the bathroom.

“No, I’m only take them when my back is bad. It’s been ok. I’m fine, I should just go to bed.”

“You wouldn’t lie to me would you Son? It doesn’t matter what sort of trouble you get in, we’re here to help.”

“I don’t lie Sir, I maybe leave things out, but I never lie. Honestly I’m ok I just need to rest.”

“Ok Son, take the trash can with you and shout if you need anything, it’s not a bother.”

Bobby patted him lightly on the shoulder and Cas flinched. Bobby frowned. The kid had tried to catch himself, but he hadn’t been able to stop his instinctive reaction of fear. Cas had shown up to school and here beaten and bloody before, apparently with several broken ribs, but he’d never acted scared before.

“Now Son I need you to be straight with me are you hurt anywhere?”

“A black eye and a few bruises.” Cas said not looking him in the face. His hands were still trembling lightly, but he was starting to calm himself. He wasn’t sweating or warm, his pupils were even now and Bobby was starting to believe him. He wasn’t sick, it was something else.

“Could it be a concussion?”

Cas looked ready to deny it but he nodded, though Bobby didn’t believe him. He was hiding something, something which Bobby felt best be left alone for today.

“Ok Kid, you get some rest.” He gave Cas some space to let the boy make his way back to the bedroom, trash can in hand.

……………………………..

When the boys were packing up for school Cas had shown no signs of waking up and Bobby was all but ready to let him stay asleep. He had checked on him a couple of times in the night to make sure the kid was still breathing. That was Bobby Singer, paranoid Bastard, and he certainly wasn’t going to mess around when it came to his kids. But he didn’t know how Cas would react to missing school, or his Uncle and well, he wanted to be 100% sure the kid would wake up.

“Dean, go wake Cas up, but do it carefully. He’s been jumpy and I don’t want you two having matching black eyes.”

“Sure.” He smiled sliding out his chair. “Sammy don’t touch my bacon!” He growled in warning.

“I don’t want your bacon Dean.” Sam rolled his eyes.

Dean went into Cas’ room and closed the door, staying away from the bed for now. Cas looked so goddamn peaceful. His hair was an utter mess, stuck up six ways from Sunday, but it looked adorable.

“Hey Cas, you up?” Dean asked lowly. Cas’ breathing didn’t change a beat, so Dean tried again louder. “Cas Buddy, time for school.” That got a small grunt of disapproval and Cas wriggled under the covers. Dean chuckled at that and went to open the curtains.

As the daylight bled into the room Cas’ eyes blinked open with a grumble of discontent. “Rise and shine sleepy head.”

“Dean?” Cas asked, sitting up a little sharply.

“Yeah, you’re at Bobby’s remember? Feeling any better?”

“I’m fine.”

“Great. We’ve got half an hour, breakfast is on the table.”

“What time is it?”

“7:15.”

“Damn it.” Cas suddenly sat up quickly and made a move to get out of bed.

“Hey, don’t worry, plenty of time I’m driving.”

“No, it’s not that I had English homework and it’s first period.”

“Who with?”

“Marv. And he already hates me… doubly hates me after yesterday. Can teacher’s give double detentions?”

“You got detention?” Dean scoffed. “What for being too smart?”

“I fell asleep in his class yesterday.” Cas shrugged.

“You were pretty wiped. Just tell him you were sick, you kind of were.”

“I don’t think it will work.”

“Why not?”

“I don’t know why, but he just hates me.”

“Well everyone knows about Metadouche.”

“Metadouche?” Cas smirked sitting up. He looked like a different human being in the t-shirt and sweats he’d been wearing to sleep. Dean hadn’t even thought Cas might have normal clothes.

“Yeah, why do you think he goes by his first name?”

“His last name is Metadouche? That certainly is unfortunate.” Cas said with a completely serious look on his face.

Dean started laughing uncontrollably and Cas frowned tilting his head to the side in confusion and Dean be damned that was adorable. “Cas, man, don’t ever change.” He chuckled as Cas continued to look utterly bewildered.

“What did I say?”

“Metatron. His last name is Metatron. Metadouche is what we all call him.” Dean said wiping tears from his eyes.

“Oh.” Cas smiled a little, then yawned widely.

“Come on, let’s go get breakfast.”

“I’m not really hungry.” Cas said, looking at the floor again, the light draining from his eyes as he seemed to remember whatever it was that was haunting him.

“Hey no sweat, just eat what you want, if you’re not a breakfast person that’s not a problem.”

“Why are you all so nice to me?” Cas asked after a beat.

“Cas? Come again?” Dean said, completely taken aback. He looked Cas in the eye and saw it was a genuine question.

“I don’t get it… I’ve not been able to offer anything to any of you and yet you treat me like family.”

“Cas, you’re a nice guy. You don’t have to offer us anything, you’re our friend and Sammy and I… we know something about how shitty life can be, so does Bobby. Everyone deserves to be treated right and have a family that’s why. Whatever is going on with you, however bad, you can tell us if you want. If you don’t it doesn’t matter, but we’re all here for you pal, you can just be yourself here.”

Cas’ face was a picture of awe, gratitude and partial disbelief.

“You really mean that?”

“Sure I do Cas. We all do.”

“You’ve only known me a month, how can you be so certain?”

“Doesn’t matter, sometimes it obvious who a person is underneath and well, every fibre of you screams good guy, I mean, you are the guardian angel of Lawrence high after all.” Dean smirked.

Cas shook his head a little in embarrassment. “I don’t think I’ve earned that.”

“Yeah well they think you have.”

“Dean I’m eating your bacon!” Sam’s taunting voice came from the other room.

“Sammy don’t you Dare!” Dean jumped up and pushed out of the door, leaving Cas smiling on the bed. He barely remembered what it was like to have brothers and his memories weren’t nearly as pleasant as those he saw between Sam and Dean. Well, not all of them. Some had been good. Some had been very bad. He rubbed the small of his back as he pushed away the thoughts creeping back into his head.

It was breakfast time. And there was bacon. He liked bacon.

……………………………….

The day at school was… going. One thing Cas knew was that Kevin was an absolute superstar. They’d been chatting at the lockers before first period and Cas had mentioned his plight with the English homework when Kevin produced some papers from his bag. Apparently, the kid had done two different pieces because he couldn’t decide which angle he liked better for the essay. They’d had a short argument where Cas had insisted he couldn’t possibly take credit for another student’s work, but Kevin had eventually talked him into it.

Cas had made a few quick syntax changes and crossed out one particular paragraph which was far more insightful than Cas would have thought to have written about and handed it in. Thank God Kevin typed his work.

Even better the principal had walked in at the end of the lesson once everyone had left and ripped into Marv for giving Cas a detention when he’d clearly been sick, claiming his Uncle had phoned in this morning and was furious. Dean, Cas smirked to himself, must have talked to Ellen for him. He felt a little warmth inside him when he realised he had some really good friends, genuine people, and they cared enough to fight his battles.

That wasn’t enough to change what had happened the other night though. A shiver ran through him as he remembered and the sudden urge to throw up the blessed bacon returned. He swallowed it down. He needed to see Missouri, but he would have to wait till recess.

……………………………

“Missouri?” He still knocked in case someone else was in there, but after a few weeks of regular visits he didn’t approach the room with trepidation anymore.

“Hey Hun. That’s a nasty black eye.” She frowned.

“Yeah, no, that’s fine I was wondering… I didn’t know if you could…”

“What do you need Hun?”

“Can you do a blood test?”

“What would I be testing for?”

Cas looked a bit spooky and Missouri changed tact. “Just give me a ball park? Something in your food?” She remembered.

“Yes.”

“Ok I can do that, but let’s keep it between us. Anything you need to talk about?”

Cas hesitated, but decided against it. “No it’s fine.” Cas stood up and left abruptly.

“Castiel?” Missouri called after him, but the boy had disappeared in a flash.

…………………………

After 10 minutes of hiding in a bathroom stall, there was nothing in Cas’ stomach left to empty, but his body still tried. He cleaned himself up and joined his friends for lunch. He didn’t eat. Barely spoke and when he went home with Sam and Dean again that night he went straight to bed.

………………………………

Dean’s room was right next to Cas’ on the ground floor, Bobby and his brother were upstairs and the wall downstairs were thin. Dean was also a notoriously light sleeper, which is why when he heard the sound of something breaking next door, he was on his felt in an instant.

It was dark in the house in the middle of the night and old instincts reawaken, sensing danger. He barged into Cas’ room to see the teen sprawled on the floor, covers thrown off the bed and the lamp knocked off the bed stand. The boy was shaking and sweating, breathing heavily. He jumped and skittered away when he saw Dean eyes wide and fearful.

“Cas what happened?” Dean instantly calmed himself, lowering himself to a crouch and approaching carefully. “Ok Cas, ok, deep breaths.” Dean soothed. He knew all too much about nightmares, although he could see that this was now quickly turning into a panic attack.

“Okay buddy. Can I touch you?” Dean asked, reaching Castiel’s side as the teen trembled and shook, trying to match his breathing to Dean’s overexaggerated demonstration.

Cas looked at him, fearfully, neither giving or denying permission, so Dean moved closer carefully. It took a moment but slowly Cas allowed Dean to take him into his arms and pull the boy closer to his chest.

“It’s ok Cas, you’re safe here.” Dean soothed, keeping his grip loose on Cas as he slowly relaxed into Dean’s hold. Cas was still trembling, shaking in Dean’s arms but his breathing was slowly evening out. Tears were rolling down Castiel’s cheeks and wetting Dean’s shirt not that he minded, but Cas was making no sound. There were no sobs, no sniffles, nothing; just tears. The door opened again suddenly, but quietly revealing Bobby stood at the other side. Cas had his back to the door and Bobby took one look at the situation seeing Dean nod his head, he nodded his back and slipped back out of the room, leaving them in peace.

Dean waited till Cas started to grow still. He was weak and tired and shaken, and Dean knew he wasn’t going to sleep alone after that. Dean had, had his fair share of nightmares. He’d usually go sleep on the floor in Sam’s room after his, make sure his brother was safe from the monster in his dreams. Cas needed someone to make sure he was safe from his.

“Ok, Cas.” Dean grunted as he lifted Cas back onto his bed. Cas’ fingers tightened into Dean’s shirt, not wanting to let go, he knew the kid wasn’t really with it, but the message was clear.

“Don’t worry Cas, I’m not going anywhere.”

………………………………..


	5. A Place to Call Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of fluff at last... though be warned it won't last.

Dean wasn’t sure how best to approach this.

Dean had been awake for at least an hour, sun was streaming in underneath the curtain and Cas was showing no signs of waking up. He’d slept soundly after his nightmare, so had Dean, better than he had in a long time if he was honest. He didn’t know if it was simply the presence of a warm body beside him, whether it was because that warm body was Cas’, or just he fact he had someone to look after that was to credit for his peaceful night.

Since they’d fallen asleep, Cas clinging onto him for dear life, there had been a change in position. Cas was now well and truly wrapped around him, face nuzzled into Dean’s side and curled up so small that only a head of messy black hair could be seen above the covers. He looked so warm and peaceful that Dean couldn’t help but smile. But he wasn’t sure what to do about waking Cas up.

It was kind of awkward being in bed with a friend, a friend that was a guy; a friend who was curled up beside him like a cat, breath tickling Dean’s ribs through his t-shirt. Dean didn’t mind, he really didn’t… Cas had been vulnerable last night, and he was his friend, but he wasn’t so sure if Cas would react well to waking up in bed with Dean.

He lay there contently mulling over what he should do when Bobby popped his head in the door, looking at Dean a little perplexed. Dean pressed a finger to his lips to symbol for quiet and shifted his arm to reveal what little could be seen of Cas’ head and rolled his eyes. Bobby smiled warmly, pressing his first finger and thumb together to ask if everything was ok. Dean nodded, and Bobby left the room.

Maybe he should get up and leave Cas to wake up alone, but then maybe that would make Cas freak out. Maybe he should wake Cas up for school? But the guy was undoubtedly going through hell at the moment, he’d been pretty sick the other day and he was finally getting some rest.

In the end when Cas started to stir about 10 minutes later Dean decided to pretend to be asleep, that way he hoped Cas wouldn’t freak out. He heard a few sleep mumblings as Cas wriggled against his side and then took a deep breath, lifting his head. He felt Cas tense and suddenly still as he realised where he was and how Dean had got there. His movements were very slow and careful after that while he put a small gap between him and Dean. Was he trying not to wake Dean?

After that Cas didn’t move again, but Dean could tell. Cas was waiting for Dean to wake up, Dean was waiting for Cas to wake up…

“Oh, this is ridiculous!” Dean sat up laughing.

“Dean?” Cas feigned waking up and Dean just laughed.

“I was awake Cas, I’ve been awake for hours.” He smiled.

“Oh, sorry.” Cas rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

“No, its fine. Me trying not to make it awkward just made it 100 times worse as usual.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable, I appreciate you staying, the nightmares were not pleasant.”

“I don’t mind Cas I really, don’t. I’m just glad you slept well.”

“So… It was ok, it wasn’t awkward.” Cas asked hesitantly.

“No man it’s fine. If you ever have trouble sleeping you can come in my room.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course Cas.” Dean smiled. “Now, do you want some breakfast?”

“What time is it?”

“No idea.”

“Are we late for school.”

“Who know, who cares.”

“I care Dean, I don’t like missing school.”

“Chill out.” Dean ruffled his hair. “I’ll ask Bobby.” Dean slid out of bed stretching and cracking his shoulders and shuffled into the

“Hey Bobby.”

“Morning Dean, everything ok?”

“Yeah he slept through.” Dean nodded. “What time is it.”

“10:30.”

“Shit school…”

“It’s alright son, Ellen’s covering for the pair of you and Sam’ll bring work back for you both and you can go in after lunch, I want to make sure that boys got some food in him before you go.”

“Gee thanks.” Dean scoffed with a chuckle.

“So, nightmares ey?” Bobby said, face falling into a serious expression.

“Yeah.” Dean nodded.”

“He says anything.”

“No Bobby, he just didn’t want me to go so I stayed.”

“OK.” Bobby nodded a little disappointed. They needed Cas to start speaking up if they were going to get him away from whoever was hurting him and giving him these goddamn nightmares. “Now Dean I need you to be honest with me…”

“Yeah?” Dean asked nervously at Bobby’s tone.

“You and Castiel are close, no denying that and last night, you and him aren’t…”

“God no Bobby, its not like that.”

“I didn’t say it was I was only asking.” Bobby threw up his hands in surrender.

“Friends.” Dean reiterated, blushing bright red. “We’re just friends and I really want to help him, especially after Dad and what he did, I can understand what it’s like for him, what I wish people did for me until you took us in. And I had Sammy through all this, and you… he doesn’t have anyone.”

“He has us son, and what you’re doing Dean, that’s very admirable, I’m very proud of you, Son.” Bobby said, planting an affectionate hand on Dean’s shoulder. “But you know we’re not like your Dad right? Nothing would change our opinion about you, no group of people is considered wrong in this house.”

“I know Bobby.” He smiled.

“Now go ask that boy what the wants for breakfast.”

“I can guarantee it’ll be bacon.” Dean smiled as he moved back towards Cas’ room.

“Well whatever it is your making it!” Bobby called after him.

Dean paused at the door and knocked on it gingerly. “Cas you decent?” Dean frowned and waited a moment, but there was still no answer. He knocked again. “Cas?” Now he was getting worried. “Cas you ok?”

He gave Cas 5 more seconds and then pushed urgently into the room. What he saw soon had him smiling though. Cas was face down in the warm spot Dean had left behind, out for the count.

“Everything ok Dean?” Bobby was suddenly at Dean’s shoulder and took in the scene before him. “Ok, ok, fine. You can both have the full day off. It looks like he needs it.”

………………………………….

Wednesday night was movie night. Cas had been living with them for nearly a week now and with each passing day he was getting back to normal, like the memory of the things plaguing him were fading away in his head. Dean knew it didn’t work like that. Either Cas was processing this correctly, or it was going to come back and bite him in the ass. He wagered it was the latter seeing as he hadn’t uttered a word. But at the moment at least the guy looked content. He was sharing the sofa with Dean while Die Hard played in the background. The sofa was supposed to seat four, but Charlie and Kevin preferred the bean bags and Sam had the armchair. Cas’ head was resting sideways on the armrest of the couch and he was watching the screen with half interest.

Charlie’s fingers suddenly found their way into his hair and Cas’ eyes flicked suspiciously towards the red headed girl.

“What are you doing?” He asked, confused, but didn’t pull away.

“Shh. Just playing. I love your hair.” She smiled.

“Charlie it’s already a mess, you’re going to make it worse.” Cas groaned.

“It’s not a mess it looks cute. I’m going to make it look cuter.”

“I highly doubt that.” Cas scoffed. “You’re probably going to make me look like a hedgehog.” He grumbled.

“Charlie’s right, it suits you.” Dean smirked.

“And you’d make an adorable hedgehog.” Jo smiled. The glare Cas sent her way had them all giggling.

“Maybe, maybe not.” Cas sighed. “I just wish I could get it to stay flat on the odd occasion I need to look smart.”

“Try hair gel.” Sam offered.

“Trust Samantha to come up with that.” Dean scoffed.

“Shut up Dean.” Sam rolled his eyes.

“Goldilocks.”

“Jerk!”

“It doesn’t work. I tried.” Cas grunted, relaxing into Charlie’s hand as she continued to fuss with his hair.

“You’ve tried hair gel?” Dean smirked.

“Yes. My brother gave me some, it actually made it worse. Apparently, I looked like a punk and I had to wash it out we were nearly late.”

“What were you getting all smart for?” Dean asked curiously.

“Mom and Dad’s Funeral.” Cas said simply.

“Way to go Dean.” Kevin sighed.

“I’m sorry Cas.” Dean said sadly.

“Don’t be. It’s fine.” Cas waved it off. “Well it’s not _fine_ , I still miss them, but it doesn’t make me sad anymore.”

“Really?” Charlie asked. “I didn’t even know my parents, they died when I was a baby, but I still get sad thinking about them.”

“Well I suppose I do get sad sometimes. You never get over losing someone and you never stop missing them. But after a certain point you stop remembering the painful bits so much, the fact that they’re gone, and you start to remember the good things.”

Dean looked at him thoughtfully. “That’s a really good way of putting it.”

Sam shot Dean a glance and Dean shrugged.

“Cas how do you keep your hair so soft, its better than mine.” Charlie wined.

“I don’t know.”

“What do you wash it with?” She asked.

“Shampoo.” He shrugged.

Charlie scoffed.

“That’s such a boy answer, honestly.” Jo squawked.

“What do you want me to say?” Cas asked.

“I don’t know! Just between you Kevin and Sam honestly, all you do is wash it and I have to spend hours just to get it in a damn ponytail.” Jo exclaimed.

“Maybe you’re doing it wrong.” Cas shrugged.

“What?” Charlie asked in confusion.

“Maybe you’re overcomplicating it.”

Dean chuckled at the look on Charlie’s face. “Huh.” She said indignantly. “You might have a point.”

They settled back into the film and throwing popcorn around, much to Bobby’s disgust when he came back in to collect a mug. Cas helped Sam and Dean clear it all up when Charlie and Kevin went home.

……………………………………………………………

Unfortunately, sleep didn’t come easy to Cas. He tossed and turned for hours before he finally settled. And when he did sleep, he was awake less than an hour later, breaths heaving and dripping in a cold sweat.

He wandered out of his room to the bathroom, splashing cold water onto his face. He had no idea why tonight. He’d had a great evening with everyone… maybe that was why. Cas’ life had been so dark since his parents died, so lonely. He’d spent most of it alone and afraid, but he’d just got one with it. Now things were different. He had friends, people he felt safe with, a safe place to go when he could and for all the company made him so much happier, the second he was alone it hit him 10 times worse than it had ever been before.

He’d thought he used to be lonely, now, even though Dean was next door, Sam was upstairs and Bobby too, he was incredibly lonely. He walked back into the kitchen of the silent house and looked towards his bedroom door. He wasn’t going to sleep again, or he didn’t want to try at least, but then he looked towards Dean’s bedroom door. Dean said if ever he had a nightmare he could go into his room and he found himself wanting to. He didn’t want to be alone, not tonight, not after what his nightmare had forced him to remember.

He made his decision and went to grab a pillow from his room. He tiptoed into Dean’s and closed the door silently behind him, getting settled on the floor close to Dean’s bed as the sound of his friends breathing lulled him off to sleep.

………………………………………………………………

Dean didn’t know what woke him. According to the red digital glow on the bedside table it was 3:47am, what on earth was his body doing waking him at this stupid hour? Then he realised there was a strange sound in his room, he sat up a little and squinted in the darkness. There was something on the floor near his bed, someone he realised as he recognised the sound of small hums between breaths.

“Cas, why are you on the floor?” Dean said, loudly enough to wake the boy below him.

“Hello Dean.” Cas said sheepishly. “You said I could come into your room if I had trouble sleeping…”

“Yes, I know I did, now get up here you idiot.” Dean chuckled fondly. “Sleeping on the floor.” He shook his head in the dark and shuffled over for Cas.

“I didn’t want to wake you. And I wasn’t sleeping on the floor, I brought a pillow.”

“A pillow? Great.” Dean rolled his eyes. “You can wake me anytime Cas.”

“Thank you, Dean.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“No, thank you Dean.”

“OK.” Dean said, trying to hide the disappointment from his voice as Cas got settled. “Sleep well Cas.”

“And you Dean.”

……………………………………………………………

Sunday it seemed was a busy day for everyone. Cas had offered to help with… whatever Bobby, Sam and Dean had to do in the scrap yard, but he had been told, in no uncertain terms, to sit down and chill and he wasn’t going to protest. He’d enjoyed having the day to himself… He didn’t feel so lonely alone as he had on Wednesday night, it helped that although the house was empty he knew there were people close and busy.

He was sat quite contently watching TV, considering going to his room to lay down and read. He often went to bed early, sometimes straight after they’d eaten on an evening. It was nice to be able to sleep safely and he soon found that his body enjoyed taking advantage that fact to catch up on the last God knows how many years of messed up sleep patterns.

It was all going well until his phone went ping beside him.

His phone never went ping. He didn’t have many contacts, in fact he had less than 10. Nowadays his phone going ping wasn’t necessarily a bad thing, it could be Charlie or Kevin texting him, or Jo, though he doubted it would be Sam or Dean considering they were just outside… anyhow it meant he picked it up without much trepidation.

But that was a mistake.

Nothing could prepare him for the shock that looking his phone screen gave him.

_Zachariah: I’m home tonight, food better be on the table by 7pm. And if there’s anything out of place, you will pay for it._

Cas shot to his feet. It was 5pm… and it was literally 2 hours home from here. There was no food at home, he knew that, and he had no money. What the hell was he going to do? He rushed into his room and started tearing his things out of draws and shoving them into his rucksack.

Maybe he could steal someone’s takeaway as they walked out of a restraint… it was the best he could do right now. That was until he laid eyes on Bobby’s wallet, sat there in the middle of the table. He moved towards it, opening it curiously, there was only a $20 bill inside and he held it in his hand debating what to do. He’d pay him back, the second he could he’d pay Bobby back… he just. He was scared. If he went home empty handed he was going to end the day in so much pain, but if he took the money he could lose the only people he could call family.

In fact Zachariah had gone so far last time that Cas wasn’t even sure he’d end the day breathing and Bobby had been so kind. If Cas explained and paid him back Bobby would understand, surely? He pocketed the $20 and looked around for something to leave a note with, but he couldn’t see anything and there wasn’t time. He had to go now.

He ran across town, stopping at the pizza place a few blocks from his house and waiting anxiously as the chef seemed to work in slow motion. He practically snatched the box off the guy behind the counter when it was finally ready and ran home as fast as his legs would carry him.

The second he arrived home he knew he was too late. The lights inside were on and the door was unlocked. He considered dropping the box, turning around running back to Bobby’s, but he couldn’t do that. He took a deep breath and opened the door with shaking hands.

“You’re late! You better have brought something better than Pizza.”

Cas gulped. This was going to be a bad night.

………………………………………………………………..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One request, if you even partially enjoyed this, JUST A FEW WORDS IN THE COMMENTS box. It takes a few seconds and makes a world of difference to the author.  
> Thanks for reading.


	6. Out In The Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Guys. Brace yourselves.

“Boy’s get your asses out of bed, you’ll be late for school.”

Dean was wiped and quite frankly feeling a bit grumpy. He’d worked hard yesterday helping Bobby, and not that he begrudged it, but he had really hoped that he could have taken Cas to the cinema last night to see a movie, but he and Sam hadn’t finished their chores till late and Cas had already gone to bed.

“Do we have to go to school today?” Dean grumbled.

“Of course, you do boy, you’re already a year behind, so pull your neck in and get it done. 3 more months Dean…”

“Yeah, I know I know.” Dean sighed.

“Another thing, there’s $20 missing out of my wallet this morning. You wouldn’t know anything about that would you?”

“No, why the hell would I?” Dean said defensively. He was no damned thief.

“Are you sure.”

“Course I’m sure Bobby, why would I steal from you?”

Bobby narrowed his eyes but said nothing as Sam came down the stairs.

“Morning Sam.” Bobby greeted.

“Morning Bobby.” Sam said cheerfully. “Dean.”

Dean just grunted.

“What’s wrong with you?” He asked his brother in genuine concern.

“Just didn’t sleep well.” He sighed. And it was true. For some reason his sleep had been plagued with bad memories and anxious dreams, no nightmares, but he certainly hadn’t woken up happy. He hadn’t woken up happy since Cas’ last nightmare. It was kinda nice not to be alone, even if he was the one supposed to be looking out for the other.

“Where is Cas?” Bobby asked as if he’d read Dean’s mind.

“Mustn’t be up yet.” Dean yawned. I’ll wake him.” Dean stretched as he stood and waddled to the Cas’ room, knocking on his door. “Alright in there sleepy head?”

There was no answer, but it wasn’t alarming. Last time Cas had been out like a light he wouldn’t have woken for anything, so Dean opened the door slowly and padded inside.

What he saw shocked him.

“Bobby!”

“What is it boy?” Bobby asked anxiously as he quickly joined Dean. The room was empty, bed made; Cas clearly hadn’t slept here. The draws were empty, but some left open, like he’d left in a rush.

“Ok, so he’s gone.” Bobby nodded slowly, processing.

“What’s happening?” Sam asked.

“Cas is gone.” Dean filled him in.

“What, why?”

“Let’s check if he left a note, but I think we can say he probably had to go home sharpish.”

There was no note and Dean felt sick to his stomach. Cas was gone, without a word or a note… hell no one had checked on him last night, they’d just assumed he’d gone to bed, he could have been missing for hours…

And there was $20 missing from Bobby’s wallet. Dean added two and two together in his head and for some reason it made his blood boil. Cas had stolen from them. How could he do that after everything they’d done to help him, after everything Bobby had done… he could just up and leave without a word and take his money?

“What do we do?” Sam asked.

“You boys do nothing, just see if he turns up for school and make sure he’s ok. I’ll deal with the rest.”

Dean stood there, breathing heavy and fists clenched, trying to control the anger raging through him.

“Come on, you’ve got 10 minutes till you should be out that door and your breakfast’s going cold.” Bobby grumbled.

“I’m not hungry.” Dean huffed, going to his room and grabbing his school bag he went to sit in the Impala until Sam was ready to go.

………………………………………………………………………

Its 4 days until they see Cas again. Sam had texted him, Dean had texted him, so had the others but there had been no reply. Dean was made, not just for the money but the worry that he could see on the faces of his friends and little brother. And the worry that was churning in his own gut that made him want to hurl.

So, when he saw the pale lanky form swaddled in that damn trench coat as he sat in the impala alone one morning, he practically pounced on the guy.

“Cas!” Dean yelled, pulling him to one side.

“Hello Dean.” Cas said, his voice weak and tired.

“Hello Dean, seriously, that’s all you got to say to me?” Dean scoffed.

“If this is about…” Cas started, his tone a little hoarse and his face even paler than usual.

“You running off without a word, yeah it is. What the hell is wrong with you, what were you thinking? You had us all worried sick…”

“Dean I…”

“Are you hurt?” Dean sighed, trying not to lose it. He knew what Cas was living through, but it still didn’t mean he could go around stealing from the people who were helping him.

“Dean…”

“Are you hurt?” Dean demanded and Cas looked down.

“I’m fine.” Cas sighed, and Dean looked him over. There didn’t appear to be any bruises he’d tried to cover, and he didn’t look hopped up on painkillers.

“So, what happened then, huh? We trusted you and you stole money from Bobby’s wallet, after everything we’ve done for you…”

Cas’ face was stony and expressionless. “Dean I’m sorry, I…”

“Yeah you know what, I don’t want to hear it.” Dean scoffed.

“Dean please…”

“Just find someone else to use next time you need help Cas. I don’t want you around our house anymore. Stay away from me and my family. You get me?”

“Yes Dean. I understand.”

………………….……….

“Cas!”

Cas closed his eyes as he thought about what to do. He sighed as he turned around to face Charlie and Kevin.

“Cas, where the hell have you been, we’ve all been worried sick!”

Cas took a breath and prepared himself. “Why do you care?” He spat, mustering up as much disdain as he could manage.

There was a beat of shocked silence as their faces clouded and hurt flashed across their features.

“Because we’re your friends Cas, it’s what we do.” Kevin said taken aback.

“We’re not friends.” Cas said gruffly.

“What?” Charlie asked in shock.

“You heard me.” Cas scoffed, his insides burning at the words he was forcing out of his throat. He should have known it would end like this. Nothing good in his life ever lasted, he could only ever rely on himself and he should have stayed away from people.

“Cas what’s wrong? This isn’t like you, whatever’s going on we can help.” Kevin said.

“I don’t need your help. You can’t help yourselves can you, any of you! You just have to stick your nose in where its not wanted, you pick up every stray in this place don’t you? Well hate to break it to you, but I’m not one of your little pity projects. I don’t need your help and I certainly don’t need saving.”

“Cas…”

“Just get lost Charlie.”

“Hey!” Sam’s angry voice came from behind him, obviously having walked in on the tail end of the conversation. “Why the hell are you speaking to her like that?” He demanded.

“Oh butt out Sam!” Cas spat.

“No, not to tell me what the hell has gotten into you!”

“None of your business.” He said, turning to walk away.

“Hey, Cas, Hey!” Sam clamped a hand on Cas’ shoulder to prevent his retreat. “You need to apologise to her right now.”

“Or what Sam?” Cas grabbed Sam’s hand roughly and threw it of his shoulder. “You think you can take me? Do you?” Cas growled, getting right up close to Sam’s face and making the taller boy feel very small all of a sudden. “Because I seem to remember that working out so well for the others.”

Sam backed off suddenly, looking shocked, angry and disgusted at the boy in front of him. Cas held the tension in his jaw as he turned and walked away. He didn’t have friends anymore, he’d made sure of that.

“This isn’t over Cas.” Sam yelled after him.

“Yes, it is. Now leave me the hell alone!”

……………………………………………………………………..

Its funny what a tiny thing can break you. Cas had got on fine before Dean and the others. He’d always got along fine on his own. But now his friends were gone school got very difficult very quickly. He no longer had any interest in classes and had to share them with the people he’d hurt. He no longer had somewhere to go at lunch other than his solitary hiding hole in the library. He felt so utterly lost that he knew he had to get away from here. This place had turned from his sanctuary to a toxic wasteland. He wasn’t weak, he knew it wasn’t weak but as the memories of the last 4 days churned in his head and made him feel sick to the stomach he couldn’t help but feel it. Afterall, he’d just let it happen, he’d chosen it over a beating and now he just felt disgusting. But he knew he wasn’t going to sit there for the rest of his life and let it continue. He had a plan now.

But that still meant he had to survive the angry and disgusted glances of his former friends. Thankfully break was fast approaching so he could escape them. He just had to get through 3 more days till the holidays. But in the end, he didn’t even bother. He couldn’t be at school anymore. Pulling a sicky was easy when your Uncle beats the shit out of you. The principle didn’t even call his home anymore. It was a good thing.

As expected the break was hell for Cas. There was no escape, no reprieve; just pain and suffering and misery. He’d let it happen because he knew he deserved it for taking that money. He would find a way to repay it, somehow, not that he had the means... but he had already started collecting and saving up any scraps of money he could find.

He hadn’t turned his phone on the whole time, I mean, after what Dean’s ultimatum no one would be sending him any messages. So when he went back to school all hope had gone. He avoided other people like the plague, making sure never to have any unnecessary human contact. As a result, he never arrived at the start of school, walked into lessons late, left them early, skipping a few classes all together. The abuse was pretty much daily now. Sitting made his ass hurt so he missed more and more class. What was the point anyway, he had no future, he never would? Zach wouldn’t let him go to college, he would never escape, so he hardly needed to graduate. Besides. He had a plan.

…………………………….

Dean was still mad. He was even more mad after he heard what Cas as said to Charlie and Kevin. Looks like the kid was finally showing his true colours. Bobby had asked after Cas of course, as had Ellen. He assumed Sam had it explained it to them, since Dean hadn’t and they’d stopped asking after a while. He barely saw Cas now, none of them did. Jo had asked of course, but Dean just told her to stay away from the boy and since he wasn’t around much that was hardly difficult.

Dean had been trying hard to forget Castiel, but it seemed the world wouldn’t let him.

“If you see Castiel can you send him to me please.” Missouri approached Dean on the second Wednesday of term but didn’t stay long enough to get an answer from him. Fat chance of Dean seeing him though. Kid was never here from what he’d heard.

It was chance that Dean ended up seeing Cas the very same day. Dean was skipping Class and wandering the halls, desperate for a fag outside when he heard Metatron’s angry voice down the corridor.

“Novak get your ass back here!”

“Fuck you!”

Dean balked a little. He’d never heard Cas that mad before, never heard him swear even; but he supposed now that Dean had outed him why would he have to try and hide his true nature. Cas slammed the classroom door behind him and marched off in the opposite direction.

“Oi, Novak.” Dean made sure he ran into Cas in a way that jostled him roughly.

“What do you want?” Cas turned, fire in his eyes and he practically growled at Dean.

“Mizz needs to see you.” He scoffed and shoved him out of the way. God if he’d needed a fag before he really needed it now.

……………………………..

“Come in.” Missouri responded to the knock on the door and looked up with sympathetic eyes when she saw the young raven-haired boy step inside.

“Castiel, its good to see you… it’s been a while.”

Missouri’s smile faded when she took in the boy’s appearance. There was no light left behind those blue eyes, his face was tired and full of anger. It was like a different person had stepped into his skin. More than that, he was grey, frail, severely underweight.

“Dean said you wanted to see me.” Cas grunted.

“Ellen said you’d had a falling out with your friends.?”

“I don’t see why that’s any of your business.” Cas spat.

Missouri’s hackled raised and her face hardened, but she didn’t rise to his behaviour not yet.

“Please sit Castiel, I would like for us to talk.”

“No thank you, Ms. Mosely.”

She sighed and took a deep breath. “Castiel your blood test result showed traces of rohypnol…”

“That does not surprise me.” Cas huffed, and Missouri’s face darkened dramatically.

“You know what that is, don’t you Castiel, what’s its usually used for?”

“Yes. Thank you, I need to go to class now.” Cas barged out and slammed the door. When he stepped into the corridor he realised, much to his annoyance that it was recess and the corridor was filled with students. That of course meant that with his door slamming activities, all eyes were now on him and that included Charlie, who was looking at him with a mixture of shock and confusion.

He sighed and turned, barging a few people out of the way in his hurry to leave. He could feel Charlie pursuing him, but whatever she wanted to say Cas couldn’t afford to hear it and he moved too quickly for her to catch him.

…………………………

“Ellen I really need to talk to you.”

“What is it Missouri?” Ellen sat upright at her desk seeing the scared and sad look in her friend had her full attention instantly.

“It’s Castiel, he asked I run a blood test for him and I got the results today.”

“A blood test?”

“Yes, it was a few weeks ago, you know how long they take, but he mentioned he has to watch what he eats at home because there are sometimes, well, sometimes he gets drugged Ellen. There was rohypnol in his blood test results.”

“Rohypnol!”

“Someone roofied the child, I think… well there’s no easy way to say it, but all his behaviour has been pointed to it, this isn’t standard abuse Ellen, Castiel is being raped.”

“And now we have evidence.”

“Yes.”

“We need to find him.”

“His attendance has suddenly dropped through the floor after whatever happened with his friends. He’s not here more than he’s here, but I will do my best.”

There was a knock on the door.

“Yes?”

“Ms. Harvelle, can I have a word.”

“Yes Metatron, what can I do for you.”

“That delinquent Castiel refused to answer my questions in class before break, then stormed out and screamed, and I quote ‘fuck you’ at me in front of all my students.”

Both Missouri and Ellen looked at each other in a mix of shock and confusion.

“Is he still on the school premises?”

“I highly doubt it.”

“Thank you I’ll deal with it.”

“Well I hope you do because I am sick to the back teeth of that officious child.”

Missouri waited “He was off with me today, all anger and attitude. It’s like he’s lost all hope, he’s usually such a sweet boy…”

“I’m calling the Sherriff. Jody Mills is good people, she’ll be able to advise us how to proceed. Have you been keeping a log of the times he’s come to you?”

“Of course.” Missouri said.

“Right, well if you see him again, try keep him where he is so I can get the Sherriff here.”

…………………………

Castiel didn’t come back till the next week. He arrived half way through third period, but he couldn’t concentrate for shit. Nor did he want to. Everything hurt, he was tired, hungry, thirsty, done. He’d had enough of this place and he’d had enough of this shitshow of a life.

Half an hour later he was jostled out of his nightmare. It was so real, he hadn’t even realised he’d fallen asleep. Of hands all over him, so many times, in places he didn’t want them. But the hands wouldn’t stop, they never stopped violating him. They never would stop.

“Castiel!” the voice that ripped him out of sleep sounded angry and he felt the eyes of the entire classroom burning into him. He was sweating, shaky, but he tried to hide it. Evidently though not well enough as the Geography teacher’s glare turned from angry to concerned.

“Mr. Novak, go see the nurse.”

“I’m fine Sir.”

“Nurse now, Mr. Novak, please.”

Cas sighed and got to his unsteady feet. He took the hall pass off the teacher warily and pushed out into the corridor, but he wasn’t going to see Mizz. Not today. Maybe not ever again. Instead he went into the bathroom and held onto the sink with frail, shaking hands.

His knuckles turned white under the strain of his most recent beatings and the lack of sleep. He looked in the mirror with sad eyes. He hardly recognised himself anymore, it was no wonder the teacher had insisted he go see the nurse, he looked horrible. He looked like the life had been drained out of human and chuckled bitterly at how accurate that was.

He rummaged in his pocket and found a little over $2 and mulled over what he could buy to eat for that which would be most filling. He took one last glance in the mirror, brushing away the tears that the nightmare had forced up before he walked away.

……………………………………..

“Ms. Harvelle?” Mr. Turner asked as the Principal stepped into his classroom.

“Hello, sorry to disturb, but the register said Novak was here?”

“Yeah, he was, just sent him to the nurse, he was a mess.”

“Thank you.” Ellen said and quickly made her retreat. She headed straight for the Nurse’s office but was deflated to see that it was empty.

“Missouri has Cas been by?” She asked hastily.

“No, should he have been?” She asked.

“He was sent out of lessons to you.” Ellen said, covering her eyes with her hand.

“Well he never came.” She said sadly.

“Damn it, how is this child so slippery!”

“We’ll catch him Ellen, I’ll keep an eye out.”

……………………………………


	7. Its Safer In The Shadows

“Ellen, what’s been eating you, you’ve been stressed and upset for days, do you think I can’t tell?”

“I’m sorry Bobby I know have been difficult.”

“Sit down woman, talk to me.”

“It’s Castiel.”

“Has something happened?”

“Are the kids here?”

“No, Sam and Dean are at Charlie’s for the night.”

Ellen sighed. “Nothing’s happened as such, its just… He asked Missouri for a blood test a few weeks ago and the results came back positive for rohypnol. We’re now pretty certain that his uncle is sexually abusing him. We’ve been to Sherriff Mills, and social services are aware, but given the seriousness of Castiel’s injuries in the past they don’t want to confront his Uncle until we have Cas safe in care and ideally have him admit what’s been happening.”

“Oh Ellen, that’s horrible. So much makes sense now.” Bobby sighed. “I’d hoped to God it wasn’t what we thought.”

“I know, we all did. The problem now is tracking him down.”

“What do you mean?”

“He’s been playing truant on and off for the past few weeks, he’s completely withdrawn himself and his behaviour… its like he’s given up.”

“Do you think he’s a danger to himself?” Bobby asked worriedly.

“A personality shift so sudden never means something good Bobby, whatever is going on, he’s definitely spiralling.”

“Should I tell the kids, maybe they would know places he might go?”

“No Bobby, we know he can get violent, we know he threatened Sam, I don’t think letting them deal with it is a good idea.”

“No, I agree. So, what do we do?”

“We’ll catch him at school its only a matter of time.”

There was a sudden noise from the front door and Bobby stood up to see what it was. There was an unmarked envelop on the doormat.

“Strange time for the post.” Ellen frowned.

Bobby bent down and picked it up, his name ‘Bobby’ was written in a very ornate handwriting style on the front in blue Pen and it was heavy as he picked it up.

“What is it?” Ellen asked curiously.

Bobby frowned and broke the seal, the envelop jingled as he reached a hand in.

“What?” Bobby scoffed in confusion as he tipped the contents out onto the table and Ellen started counting.

There were coins, lots of coins, quarters, dimes, nickels, and a handful of pennies along with the odd dollar note.

“There’s $20 here Bobby.” Ellen said as she counted again. “$20 exactly.”

Bobby looked back inside the envelop with his face set in a permanent frown and found a note in the same handwriting.

I’m sorry for taking your money Bobby, it was not my intention to steal from you, nor had intended to take so long to repay you. I can only apologise profusely and hope I did not cause too much anguish with my actions.

Castiel

 

“Jesus, Ellen its from Castiel.”

The pair of them turned and ran for the door, bursting out into the street and looking in both directions to no avail. Castiel may have been there less than a minute ago, but now he was nowhere to be see.

“Goddamn it.” Ellen growled.

“We’ll find him Ellen. Don’t you worry.” Bobby sighed. “Just might take a while tis all.”

………………………………………..

Ellen sat at her desk looking through the attendance records. The pattern of Castiel’s attendance was haphazard to say the least, but there seemed to be one he turned up to regularly.

Economics with Mr. Turner. She smiled. He’d barely missed a lesson in the last two weeks. It figured. Rufus was an old grump, but he was nice underneath it all and was a damn good teacher. The pupils loved him, and he got on especially well with the hard-working kids.

She quickly looked up his timetable and jumped to her feet. Castiel had an economics class right now and it was half way through. She almost crossed her fingers as she marched down the corridor and towards the stairs. She certainly did pray that the slippery child was there.

…………………………..

Economics class was his only safe haven. It was the only class he didn’t share with any of his former friends. None of the other kids dared mess with him anyway and he really like rufus. The way he talked and taught helped him relax, he could almost forget for a while everything that was wrong in his life.

But today wasn’t the case.

Today everything hurt so much and there was one very specific pain that was quite frankly making him want to throw up. If he thought he’d been through hell before, last night had blown that out of the water. Every time he blinked he was back there, paralysed, unable to fight back, powerless to stop the vile things that had been done to him just like he had for so many weeks now.

He tapped his foot hard against the floor, doing anything to take his mind off the torment, to take his mind away from the agony that having to sit down was causing him. He was well aware of the fact that he’s shuffled in his chair enough times in his discomfort to be drawing side glances from everyone in the room and concerned glances from Mr. Turner.

He kept looking at the clock. Every minute seemed like a hour. He only lasted 30. He couldn’t take this anymore, the pain was too much, the thoughts swirling round his head we’re too much. He was 90% sure he was going to throw up.

He stood up abruptly, well aware he was causing a scene.

“Mr. Novak?” Rufus asked, but Cas just ignored him turning for the door.

“Haha Novak is on his period.” Came a boisterous voice from the room and there was a simultaneous gasp of shock and mumblings from the rest of the class. Cas turned around to glower at the perpetrator then his eyes widened in horror as he realised what they were referring to.

Blood.

There was blood on his chair where he’d been sitting. It must have soaked through his pants. He didn’t know what to do but turn and push his way out the classroom. He had to get out of here. But he barely got three steps out of the room before a hand landed on his shoulder.

“Son, no. Just hold on a minute.” Rufus said gently.

“Let me go.” Cas growled as Rufus hand curled round his wrist.

“Son, you’re hurt I can’t let you leave.” Mr. Turner said calmly.

“I said let me go!” Cas yelled, pulling away sharply, but Rufus’ grip was too firm.

“Mr. Turner is everything ok?” Mr. Tichon, the geography teacher poked his head out of the classroom and Cas saw the faces of Charlie and Kevin looking out from the classroom trying to see what the ruckus was about.

“I mean it. Let me go.”

“I don’t think so Novak.”

Cas tugged again in panic and then out of the corner of his eye he saw Dean turn the corner of the corridor and stop dead at the sight. That was the last straight

“I said get the fuck off me.”

“Novak!” Rufus exclaimed in shock but before anyone could do anything there was a large crack that rang through the corridor. Rufus stumbled back, nose bloody as Cas’ fist struck his face hard. The corridor fell into a shocked silence.

Cas turned his back and ran. He ran as fast as his legs would carry him and didn’t look back. He was done with this place, he was done with this life. He was done with being helpless.

After all, its safer in the shadows.

………………………….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is going to become part of a two part series now. I wanted to add the rest of the chapters to a new fic as there will be a bit of a time jump after the next and final chapter of this fic. Hope I can keep your interest, because there is still a lot of this story to tell.


	8. This is Goodbye

“Dean, Sam, can I talk to you boys?”

 

“Yeah sure Bobby, what about?”

“I thought you boys should know before its all over the school. Its about your friend Castiel.”

“What’s he done now?” Dean huffed.

Sam frowned at Dean, an expression which was equally returned by Bobby.

“Why would he have done something?” Bobby asked gruffly, folding his arms.

“He’s not as innocent as he seems.” Dean scoffed.

“What is that supposed to mean…”

“If this is about him being mean to us Dean, he was pushing us away, he didn’t mean it, I could tell.” Sam reasoned.

“No, it’s not about that.” Dean scoffed, anger bubbling to the surface. “It’s about him being a liar and a thief!”

“A thief? Bobby asked incredulously. “Hang on, is this about the money son?”

“Money, what money?” Sam asked.

“Yeah its about the money.” Dean spat. “But how did you know it was him?”

“Because he posted it through the door yesterday with a letter apologising.” Bobby growled.

“He did?” Dean said, taken aback with surprise.

“Why would I mind anyway, it was $20 dollars Dean?” Bobby grunted.

“We helped him, gave him food, shelter and he stole from you Bobby!”

“Dean, the kid was obviously in trouble, something clearly happened… Hang on, what did you do Dean? Did you say something to him? Is that the reason he stopped coming over?”

“I told him not to bother coming to us for help anymore if he was just going to steal from us!”

“Dean!” Sam said aghast. “That’s why he pushed us away isn’t it? How could you do that? You knew he was in trouble Dean…”

“Sam, stop, ok.” Bobby sighed. “We’ll sort this out later, just I need you both to let me tell you what’s going on.”

Sam nodded, but didn’t stop glaring at Dean.

“Castiel is missing.” Bobby started. “Not officially yet, but I doubt after today he’ll be coming back to school.”

“Why did he hit Rufus?” Dean asked.

“So, you know?” Bobby sighed.

“I was stood in the corridor when it happened.”

“He what!” Sam exclaimed.

“I’m surprised Charlie didn’t tell you already, but yes, he hit Rufus… Mr. Turner… in a lesson. A few days ago Missouri got some evidence and She, Ellen and I have been trying to track down Castiel ever since.”

“Evidence?” Sam asked. “Evidence his Uncle has been abusing him?”

“Yes Sam.” Bobby admitted.

“So they’ve arrested his Uncle right?” Sam nodded.

“No.” Bobby said regretfully.

“Why the hell not!” Dean shouted.

“It’s a difficult situation Dean. I don’t want to upset you boys but young Castiel, he aint just getting beaten by that bastard, he’s… there’s evidence of sexual assault.”

Dean went white and Sam couldn’t find any words.

“Missouri and Ellen have been keeping a log for months of any evidence of abuse, and a few days ago they reported it to the police. Social services advised that we make sure Cas is safe before we confronted his Uncle, so that he wasn’t put at greater risk… but that has been easier said than done. We couldn’t find the kid, he’s been playing truant recently and after Rufus tried to stop Castiel leaving today and the incident that followed, I don’t think we’ll see him at school again.”

“So, what do we do?” Sam asked.

“If you see him, you don’t approach him, you just call one of us, ok?”

“OK.” Sam agreed reluctantly, but Dean still stood there in shock.

“Now Dean, I want a word. Sam please go wait in your room while we talk to your brother.”

Sam nodded and went up the stair towards his bedroom.

“Now Dean, about this money...”

Dean looked crestfallen. His shoulders sank under the weight of everything he’d just heard.

“I…”

“I just what to know what you were thinking boy.” Bobby said more softly. “You knew Castiel was in trouble at home, if he disappears off with money he’s got to have a good reason.”

“Did he say why when he returned the money?”

“No, he didn’t, I’m guessing you didn’t give him chance to explain either.” Bobby sighed

“No.” Dean said ashamedly.

“Dean, you’re not a bad person and you’re not stupid either, so I’m struggling to understand this, why did you tell him to stay away from us all?”

“Well… I, I didn’t know I… I was trying to protect us I’m sorry.”

“And while you were protecting us from a misunderstanding, who was protecting him Dean?”

“I’m sorry.” Suddenly Dean’s face paled.

“Dean.” Bobby sighed “What’s going on? I saw how protective you were of that boy. Why the sudden U-turn?”

“The honest truth, I don’t know Bobby. I just… I felt really betrayed. I mean, we all liked him and he was always so thankful acted like he didn’t deserve it… I tried so hard to make him feel like he did, like he was part of this family too and then he just upped and took that money and I though it was all an act…”

Bobby sighed, putting a comforting hand on Dean’s shoulder. “I understand Dean, you protect our family fiercely and we all appreciate it and I know you can’t change how you are after everything you and your brother has been through. But Dean, you do go too far sometimes, I don’t want you to beat yourself up about this, it isn’t my goal ok. It isn’t your fault…”

“It is Bobby.”

“You made a mistake. We all do, but I don’t want you to do something stupid now, trying to fix it, you understand?”

“Yes, Bobby I do.”

“So, if you see the boy, what are you going to do?”

“Tell you don’t approach him.”

“That’s right.” Bobby nodded. “Go do your homework and I’ll get dinner on.”

………………………

It was all over the school by the next morning. Everyone knew what had happened with Cas. There’d been blood on a chair and he’d punched Mr. Turner! Bobby and Ellen hadn’t explained the former, though with a sickness in his stomach Dean could guess.

It was three days after the incident when the man came in. He was tall, but overweight and balding on the top of his head. Dean watched with a frown from the lockers as he marched through the school heading for the principals office. He wasn’t a teacher, that suit was far too expensive for this place and there didn’t look to be a nurturing bone in his body. He and Metadouche would get on well, Dean thought to himself.

“Mrs Harvelle?” he asked as he opened Ellen’s door without knocking.

“It’s Ms. Please take a seat Mr. Adler, what can I do for you.” Ellen’s eyes looked at the man like daggers and it made Dean shiver. Who was this guy?

The door shut, but Dean just moved to stand next to it. The glass and the walls were thin and he could hear nearly everything that was being said in the room.

“I need to see my Nephew. He wasn’t at home last night when I returned from my business trip.”

“You leave a 16-year-old home alone?” Ellen said levelly.

“It is not against the law and if you know my Nephew you will know he is a capable child. Now I need to see him.” The man, Adler, said growing irate.

“Your Nephew has not come in today Mr. Adler. He has been a regular truant for the past 3 weeks or more.”

“Why the hell wasn’t I informed!” The man yelled in disgust.

“Castiel assaulted a teacher three days ago and you could not be reached.”

Cas’ Uncle, Dean realised in horror. He should have guessed. Greasy, smarmy dick in a suit. And he clearly had a temper with the way he was going at Ellen. Right now, he was shouting her, demanding the police be called and a missing persons be filed. It was when the threats started flying that Dean had had enough. He barged through the door and pulled himself to full height.

“Is everything ok Ms. Harvelle?” Dean asked, sounding pleasant but holding himself back from smashing the man’s head against the desk. Dean had always wondered how someone who could defend himself like Cas had become the victim of abuse but looking at the man he could see why. The man was big, taller than Dean, and probably twice the weight. Hell, this guy was a mountain, and yes, he was fat, but strong as well. Cas didn’t stand a chance against him, nobody did. And as Dean looked him in the eye, the anger of the other man flickered into amusement at Dean’s show of defiance. Adler wasn’t worried by Dean in the slightest. He probably wasn’t worried by anyone.

“Yes, thank you Mr. Winchester. Everything is ok. Shouldn’t you be in class?” Ellen sounded stern but he could see the gratitude in her face.

“I had a free, and I heard shouting.”

“Yes, and its none of your business.” Adler growled.

“Apologies.” Dean almost choked on his words. He wanted to shout and scream and gouge the man’s eyes out, not apologise to a filthy disgusting rapist.

“I think that’s all I have to say on the matter Mr. Adler.” He heard Ellen say as Dean stepped out of the room. “I would suggest you head down to the police station and report your nephew missing. If he should turn up here I will be sure to contact, you immediately.”

With that Adler marched out of Ellen’s office, storming back towards the main doors and not giving Dean a second look.

“Dean? Are you ok?” Ellen asked, stepping out into the corridor.

“Excuse me Ellen, I need to go and punch something.” Dean hissed and headed off in the direction of the gym.

………………………………..

They had Charlie, Kevin and Jo round that night. They were all a bit shell shocked of course and worried bout their friend. Everything had fallen apart so quickly.

“Any news?” Sam asked as Ellen came home that evening.

“Castiel is officially a missing person. As Dean’s probably told you his Uncle came into the school today and seeing as the situation has escalated Sherriff Mills has decided to press ahead with the evidence she’s got. They arrested his Uncle a few hours ago.”

“Really?”

“Yes, so now, we just have to find Castiel.”

“Then why aren’t we out there looking?” Jo asked incredulously.

“Sherriff Mills has people looking.” Bobby assured them. “There’s not much we can do unfortunately.”

Dean checked his phone again. Regardless of what Bobby had said, he’d spent all afternoon trying to find Cas. He’d checked everywhere he could think of that people might sleep ruff, even asked a few tramps if they’d seen a kid knocking round.

No one had seen anything, and Dean was getting even more worried. He’d sent Cas a text that morning, in the vain hope that an apology would convince him to get in contact. There was still no reply.

To Castiel: I just wanted you to know they’ve arrested you Uncle. You’re safe now Cas, please, if you don’t want to talk to me, please come see the others we just want to know you’re safe.

……………………………………………

Dean walked into the cop shop having spent his weekend with Charlie, Jo, Kevin and Sam scouring the streets for Castiel. There’d been no sign over the past two days despite the fact that they were moving on with the charges against his Uncle. Apparently there was enough evidence to put him away for a very long time, but that didn’t do much if they didn’t find Castiel.

“Dean?” Jody asked, spotting him from her car in the parking lot. “What are you doing here?”

“Castiel.” He said sadly.

“You heard something?” Jody asked, with a mouthful of sandwich.

“No, but… he’s been reading my texts, so he’s still got his phone. I thought you might be able to trace it?”

“Well, I certainly shouldn’t try to without a warrant, but come on in, let’s give it a shot, just don’t tell my boss.”

“But you’re the Sherriff?”

“Everyone’s got a boss Dean. Have you tried ringing him?”

“No just texts.”

“Well give it a ring, see if it rings out.”

Dean looked at his phone nervously before he did what Jody asked, he watched the screen as the call connected before putting it to his ear. Then something he couldn’t believe what happened. The phone picked up.

Dean heard the line click and a small rustle, but nobody spoke.

“Cas?” Dean asked tentatively

“You’re not going to stop, are you?” Cas said with a sigh and Dean breathed out in relief, feeling Jody at his shoulder.

“Stop what?” Dean asked.

“Texting Calling…” Cas sounded completely done. Tired, dejected, worn out.

“Cas we’re worried about you, you can come back now, your uncle got arrested…”

“Yes I know. I read your texts.”

“So then where are you Buddy? Please let me come get you.”

“That’s not going to happen Dean.”

“If its because of what I said… I’m sorry Cas I know you’re mad, I don’t blame you, I was an idiot and…” Dean was cut off by Cas’ sigh.

“I’m not mad at you Dean, really I’m not. Usually when we move to new places I keep myself to myself, I don’t know why I allowed that to change this time, all your words did was remind me why I don’t make friends. It’s easier to be alone.

“That’s bullshit, and you know it Cas. Its never better to be alone.”

“I never said it was better, merely easier, safer.”

Dean sighed, and Jody nodded to say she’d got a ping. “If you’re really not upset with me, with us, then why don’t you let us help you?”

“I wouldn’t lie to you Dean. You felt betrayed and your actions were understandable. You aren’t the reason I chose to leave.”

“Leave? Cas man, please just stop this. Where are you?”

“I’m not going to tell you Dean, regardless of what happens to my Uncle I’m not coming back. I’m 16 and have no legal guardian, I’m not going to live through the system. I’m the only person I can trust and I have to look after myself now. It’s how it always should have been.”

“Cas, no wait…”

"This is Goodbye Dean. Please respect that."

Dean tried to think of something, anything to get Castiel to change his mind, but the line had already gone dead. Dean put his face in his hands and when he looked up, he saw the worry in Jody’s face.

“What is it? What’s wrong, where is he?” Dean demanded and Jody sighed sadly.

“I think Castiel is going to be very difficult to find Dean.”

“What, why?”

“He’s nearly 300miles away already, in Des Moines. He clearly had no intention of coming back and I’m pretty sure he doesn’t want to be found.”

“We have to do something.” Dean pleaded.

“I’ll do everything I can Dean, I really will, but I can’t promise.”

……………………

And they did try. They had tried everything. But after 6 months and no sign of the raven-haired boy, they’d given up the search. Cas had ditched his phone in Des Moines and from there, he was in the wind.

Zachariah had got 10 years. Yes, they had evidence, but without Cas there to make a statement to the full extent of his abuse, it was hard to do anymore. And none of them saw Cas again. Dean took the news particularly hard. He and Sam were at odds for months until his little brother finally realised that the guilt Dean was carrying was a great enough punishment for his role in all this.

Life slowly got back to normal. The years went by and Cas become less and less prevalent in their thoughts and before long he’d almost faded from their minds completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry guy's. THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE STORY... but we will be getting quite a time jump from here. The second part of this series is already up and I have posted the first two chapters.   
> So Enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> One request, if you even partially enjoyed this, JUST A FEW WORDS IN THE COMMENTS box. It takes a few seconds and makes a world of difference to the author.  
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
